


A Hollywood Affair

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Camping (TV 2018), Dead Long Enough (2006)
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Bisexuality, Biting, Break Up, Broken Bones, Bubble Bath, Bullying, Butt Plugs, Camping, Cliffhanger, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kink Discovery, Kitchen Sex, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paparazzi, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pining, Repression, Requited Love, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex Shop, Shame, Shaving, Skinny Dipping, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tent Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Things between Walt and Kathryn have been tense since returning from the camping trip. Walt stays out after work, not wanting to go home to a wife who admitted she doesn't what to sleep with him anymore. What happens when he's lamenting and is approached by actor Harry Jones one night at a bar? A sizzling affair, sexual awakenings, and more lurk in the City of Angels.
Relationships: Harry Jones/Walt Jodell
Comments: 85
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know how much you all have wanted Harry to have a DT boyfriend, so your wishes have been granted!

Walt sighed, massaging his head as he set down his empty beer bottle. His vision was blurry even with his glasses and he’d only had three drinks. He was stalling and he knew it, but he didn’t want to go home. Not yet anyway. He’d gotten off work an hour ago and was surprised that Kat wasn’t trying to call him. Perhaps that was evidence that she didn’t care for him as much as he did for her. He didn’t blame her though. He’d betrayed her on the camping trip. 

‘Why doesn’t she want to sleep with me anymore?’ Walt thought. ‘What’s wrong with me?’

He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror behind the bottle. He supposed he wasn’t the most attractive man in the world. He was skinny and pale, his hair and eyes a boring brown color. His lips were thin, his nose pointed. 

“Who would fuck me?” he slurred aloud.

“Your wife?” the bartender asked, wiping a glass clean with a towel. 

Walt snorted. “Yeah, right. She told me on my birthday that she didn’t want to fuck me, like her friend doesn’t want to fuck her husband either.”

“Maybe a hooker, then?” the bartender asked. “They got low standards.”

Walt shook his head. That thought had crossed his mind but he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. He pushed his glasses up off his eyes and rubbed his temples again.

“Give me another,” he told the bartender. “Something stronger this time.”

The bartender arched an eyebrow but complied. He used a bottle opener to pop the cap off a frosty bottle of rum. Walt took it and swallowed a large gulp, sighing as it warmed his core. He’d been lamenting about his wife for the last twenty minutes, saying how much he still cared for her despite what she’d told him. He wondered if Kat still cared for him. He wasn’t sure anymore. They hadn’t spoken much since returning from the trip. When they went to bed at night Kat would roll over and put her back to him. Walt would lie on his back, studying the dark ceiling until he fell asleep, not even trying to start things with her anymore.

Some logical people probably would’ve separated by now, but obviously Kat didn’t want to. She wanted to still maintain that they had the perfect life of a family living in LA. And there was their son, Orvis. He was smart and definitely had to know that something was off, but he hadn’t said anything. Walt felt bad for him. He didn’t want Orvis growing up like this, but didn’t want him growing up with divorced parents either. He downed more rum and burped, running a hand through his hair. 

“I think you’ve had enough, mister,” the bartender said. “You’re one more drink away from starting a fight or passing out in the gutter.”  


Walt sighed. “I don’t want to go home. Home sucks right now.” He finished his rum. “Another one.”

“I don’t think so, sir,” the bartender said. “I think you’ve reached your limit.”

“I’ll buy him another,” a voice said. 

Walt turned as a man came up and sat down on the stool beside him. He wore blue jeans and an expensive-looking button-down shirt. His hair was long and thick, tied back beneath a black fedora. Walt couldn’t tell what color his eyes were, but the man was smiling at him as he sipped his glass of Guiness. He didn’t seem to be as drunk as Walt, but he’d been in the bar when Walt first arrived, drinking in a booth in the corner.

“What you’ll have, mate?” he asked, with a rich accent Walt couldn’t place.

“Another rum, if you don’t mind,” Walt responded.

The man nodded to the bartender, who slid another open bottle of rum across the bar. Walt took a sip as the man placed a ten dollar bill on the counter, which the bartender took and moved away to serve some others further down.

“Thanks,” Walt told the man. 

“Alcohol, nature’s healing salve,” the man replied. He held up his glass. “Cheers?”

Walt tapped his bottle against the man’s glass and they drank. The man drained his drink and set the glass on the bar, tracing the rim with a fingertip.

“So your wife doesn’t want to fuck you, eh?” he asked. “Did she say why?”

Walt shook his head. “No. I guess she just doesn’t want me anymore. Hasn’t for a long time.”

“That’s a shame,” the man said. “Cause you are easy on the eyes, mate.” He smiled mischievously. “I’m Harry Jones, by the way.”

“Wait Jodell,” Walt replied. “You’re not from here, are you?”

“Nope,” Harry agreed. “I’m from Wales. I’m an actor and came here to shoot a movie.”

“I’ve never heard of you,” Walt said. “Uh, no offense though.”

Harry laughed. “None taken. My movies aren’t very popular in the States. I’m hoping to change that.”

“Good luck,” Walt told him. “I’m sure you’ll be a hit with the ladies.”

“Maybe,” Harry said. “I’m not married anymore so that should help too.”

“And you’re good-looking,” Walt blurted. “And have a sexy accent.”

Where did that come from? Walt blushed deeply and rubbed his neck. Harry laughed. 

“You’re not so bad, either, Walt,” he said. “If your wife can’t see that, she’s daft.”

Walt smiled. It had been years since anybody had flirted with him and vice versa. He glanced at his empty rum bottle. Maybe it was the alcohol renewing his confidence. 

“I should go,” Walt said. “It’s getting late.”

“You sure?” Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows. “We were just getting to know each other.”

Walt shook his head and stood up, only to slip to the floor with a thud. His head was spinning, his body warm and tingly. Harry laughed and got off his stool, helping Walt to his feet and draping his arm over his shoulders. 

“This is the most I’ve had to drink in a long time,” Walt muttered. 

“I can tell,” Harry replied with another smile. “Let’s get out of here and sober you up.”

They exited the bar and went outside. The air was hot and dry, a light breeze tousling Harry’s long hair. His face was bathed in the orange glow of a streetlight. He caught Walt staring and the American blushed and looked away.

“God, you’re cute,” Harry said, amused. “It’s a shame you're married.”

‘Yeah, it is,’ Walt thought. 

He was so torn. He wasn’t sure whether it was all the alcohol coursing through him, or the pent-up frustration he’d been harboring for weeks. Maybe it was the way Harry was looking at him, flirting with him with that delicious accent. 

‘But I can’t hurt Kat again,’ Walt thought. 

‘Why not, though?’ another part of his brain asked. ‘She’s already hurt you and doesn’t want to fuck you. Can she really blame you for getting sex from someone else?’

“Harry,” Walt said, feeling a strange but familiar heat in his belly. 

The actor looked at him. They studied each other for a spilt second, then they were kissing, deeply. Walt wasn’t sure who leaned in first and he didn’t care. Harry’s lips were warm and soft, and he tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. He felt himself being pressed against a rough brick wall, a leg being slotted between his legs, rubbing against his hard cock through his shorts.

“Fuck, we shouldn’t do this,” Harry gasped, pulling away for a minute. “We’re both drunk and you’re married.”

“I don’t care,” Walt whined, gripping Harry’s shirt in his hands. “I haven’t had sex in weeks and I need it. Please give it to me, Harry.”

He shivered at the hunger in Harry’s eyes. They kissed again as the actor snaked a hand into Walt’s shorts, stroking him through his briefs. Walt whined against their lips. He felt like he was going to come already. He pushed his hips into Harry’s hand, throwing his head back against the wall.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Harry breathed. “Or should we continue this here?”

“Take me to your place,” Wat begged, no longer caring about anything, his heart racing from lust and need. 

Harry smirked and Walt’s cock twitched. They got into an Uber and Harry gave the driver his address. Then they went back to making out. Harry was a great kisser. He nibbled Walt’s bottom lip, sucked on his tongue, scraped his fingernails against the man’s scalp. Walt mewled, his body thrumming with lust. They reached Harry’s place and made their way inside after he paid the driver. Walt lost track of things as they kissed their way up some stairs to Harry’s bedroom, shedding clothes. 

Walt’s hands shook as he unbuttoned his shorts, stretched out on a luxuriously soft bed.. Harry was down to his boxers, his body on full display. Walt could see the definition on his arms, his stomach and chest covered in thick hair. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Walt as he pushed his shorts and underwear down his legs. They started kissing again, grinding against each other like teenagers in the back of a car. 

“Harry,” Walt keened when the actor started stroking him again. He felt like he was close to coming but didn’t want this to end. 

Harry kept going though, kissing Walt’s neck and shoulder as he kept stroking him. Walt came quickly, spilling over Harry’s fist and onto his belly. He blushed and covered his face with his hands. 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just been awhile and I just-”

“It’s okay,” Harry told him, wiping his hand on the bedsheets. “I don’t mind.”

Walt didn’t lower his hands. He felt Harry moving around on the bed, fumbling for something on the side table. After a few minutes, Walt lowered his hands, still feeling embarrassed and incredibly drunk.

“Ready to try again?” Harry asked, laying beside him, his erection very obvious by the bulge in his boxers.

“Y-yes,” Walt said. 

Harry smiled and kissed him again. It wasn’t long before both men were laying on the bed, panting and exhausted. Walt felt more relaxed than he ever felt in his life. His eyes were heavy and he didn’t fight the pull of sleep, and neither did Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Jones was no stranger to waking up with strangers in his bed, but it was the first time a stranger bolted from his bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard it woke him up. Harry blearily lifted his head off his pillow and rolled over onto his back as the bathroom door slammed shut. Clothes littered the carpeted floor-Harry’s jeans, his boxers, his silk button-down shirt, his hat, shoes, and socks. The other clothes he knew he didn’t own-briefs, cargo shorts, sneakers, a grey T-shirt. Harry frowned at the garments and tried to remember.

He’d been buzzed last night but certainly not as drunk as the person he could hear throwing up in the bathroom. He watched the door for a few minutes before it finally opened. A tall, lanky man leaned against the doorway, rubbing his head. He was naked and Harry could clearly see evidence of what they’d done last night-finger-shaped bruises on his hips, bite marks along his collarbone and his chest. Harry smirked a little.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

The man looked up from the floor, pushing his black glasses up higher in his nose. His eyes widened and he yelped, ducking back into the bathroom and locking the door. Harry raised his eyebrows. That wasn’t normally what happened after someone spent a night with him. 

“Hey, are you alright, mate?” he called. 

There was no answer, but the door opened just a tad. 

“Y-yeah,” the man replied. “I-I’m alright now.”

“You gonna come out?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think so.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. “Are you really going to be shy after everything we did last night?”

He remembered more clearly now after hearing the guy’s voice. They’d met up in a bar downtown. The guy had been going on and on about his wife who didn’t want to fuck him anymore. Harry had felt bad for him and had only gone over to talk to him, buy him a drink. Things had escalated rather quickly by the looks of things. The man-Walt was his name, right?-was Harry’s first decent lay since arriving in Los Angeles. 

“Come on, mate,” Harry tried again. “I’ll close my eyes if you want.”

Silence, until Walt responded. “Okay.”

Harry closed his eyes and heard the bathroom door open again. Footsteps padded across the room and the bed dipped. Harry opened his eyes again and found Walt sitting on the bed, wearing his briefs. His hair was messy and there were lines on his face from where his glasses had dug into his skin. He blushed as he looked at Harry and rubbed his neck, looking away at the floor.

“Hey,” he muttered.

“Hi,” Harry replied. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Walt answered. “Umm, last night was…..” He drifted off, blushing even deeper.

“Fun?” Harry offered. “You seemed to enjoy it. So did I.”

Walt bit his lower lip. Harry ran a hand through his long hair. Last night had been passionate and lustful. He remembered the way Walt had cried out as he came, his fingers clenching in Harry’s hair, scratching down his back. He’d been so tight and warm when Harry entered him. He’d clearly never done it that way before. 

“At least we were safe,” he told Walt, gesturing to the open box of condoms on the nightstand. 

Walt’s eyes widened again and he groaned, burying his face in his hands. Harry sighed and rubbed his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Was it that bad?”

Walt looked up at him. “No, it was great. Really great.” He sighed. “And that’s a problem.”

“Why?” Harry asked. 

Walt held up his hand. “I’m married and here I am cheating on her again! And with a man! I’m not even gay for God’s sake!”

“Well, neither am I,” Harry told him. “Bisexuality is a thing too, you know.”

Walt licked his lips, which were still kiss-bitten and red. Harry could tell he was having trouble processing all this. 

“How long you been married?” he asked.

“Twenty years,” Walt answered. “But things have been tense between us since my birthday a few months ago. She told me she didn’t want to sleep with me anymore and just tries to control and solve every little problem. Gets on my nerves.” He bit his lip. “But I never meant to hurt her. I’ve never been with anyone else but her, but….last night was great. Really.” He arched his eyebrows at Harry. “But I don’t get it. If I’m bisexual, wouldn’t I have found out a long time ago?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Harry said. “You never experimented in your younger days?”

Walt shrugged. “I might have found a few guys cute but I never acted on anything. Did you always know you were bi?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered simply. He’d never been open about it though. Not even Ben knew. He figured ‘lady killer’ and ‘heartbreaker’ was a better image for an actor. “So, what do you say we meet up again?”

Walt blanched. “But-but isn’t this just some one-night stand?”

Harry shrugged and walked his fingertips up Walt’s bare arm. “It doesn’t have to be. Think of this as, exploring your sexuality. It’s healthy. And aren’t I a safer alternative than a hooker? And you said your wife doesn’t want to have sex you, but I do.”

“Why?” Walt asked. “Why do you want to have sex with me? And won’t things get weird?”

“Not if we don’t make them weird,” Harry said. “Sex is mechanical, emotion is emotional. As long as we meet just for sex, things will be fine.” He flashed Walt a mischievous grin. “And there are so many things I could show you. Sex isn’t as vanilla you think it is.”

Walt looked intrigued but still troubled. Harry ran a fingertip down the American’s arm. “Tell you what. I’ll be in LA for a while so I can film my movie. Just think about it, yeah? If this is something you, just call me and we’ll only meet up when you want us to.”

“I-I don’t know,” Walt said. “This still seems wrong. If we do this, it’s an affair. What if someone finds out? You’re an actor. What if the paparazzi spot us together?”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said breezily. “American press doesn’t care about me. We’ll be fine. I promise.”

Walt seemed to debate with himself for a long time. Harry watched him, the way his eyes darted around like marbles. Finally he sighed.

“I’ll think about it,” he said. “But for now I think I should go. I need to find my car and go home.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed.

He left the bed to shower while Walt just got dressed, picking up clothes off the floor. They left Harry’s rented mansion in his posh car and returned to the bar, where Walt’s car was the only one in the parking lot. He got out of Harry’s car and into his own, shyly waving as he drove away. Harry smiled as he watched him go. He hoped Walt would say yes to their arrangement. Ever since Maria he’d been so alone but great at separating all emotion from sex. Walt needed release and so did Harry. 

‘I hope he says yes,’ Harry thought, driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

Walt’s head ached as he drove home. His mouth felt dry and his eyes felt prickly. He hadn’t been this hungover in a long time. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and noted his reddened lips, still slightly swollen from the night before. He blushed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He couldn’t believe that he’d cheated on Kat again. And with a man! Sleeping with Jandice on the camping trip had been one thing, but this was different. Walt could tell.

Harry had offered to meet up again, offered to continually have sex with Walt since his wife didn’t. He was so charming and handsome and direct. Walt had never really experimented sexually before. Even in college he hadn’t felt the need to discover himself. He’d lived his whole life being attracted to women. Sure he might have found a few guys cute but he had never slept with another man before. But now he had. And it was fantastic. Better than any orgasm Walt had had watching porn or touching himself. He licked his lips as he pulled up to the house.

Kathryn’s car wasn’t there, which Walt was grateful for. He parked in the garage and slipped into the house through the side door. He felt gross and haggard because he hadn’t bothered to shower or brush his teeth at Harry’s house. He wasn’t exactly familiar with the criteria of a one-night stand. But he was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to see the person again. But Harry was so….enticing. Walt walked upstairs to the bathroom, registering another ache between his thighs, the kind of ache that he’d heard people got when they got fucked really well.

He blushed as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. The whole house was quiet. Orvis was probably at school and Kat was probably out. Walt had checked his phone earlier and had seen that he had only one missed call from her. Was she actually wondering where he was? Walt shook his head and turned on the shower, then stripped off his clothes and his glasses. His blush deepened even more when he saw the marks on his body, clear evidence of what he’d been doing last night. Bruises dotted his hips and teeth marks stood out on his chest and his shoulders. Luckily, there weren’t any on his neck that he would have to explain.

‘I wonder if he did that on purpose,’ Walt thought, stepping under the spray. ‘Made sure that I didn’t have any obvious marks.’

He washed himself under the hot water, his mind drifting back to Harry Jones. What had he said about sex? It was mechanical and emotions were emotional? Where did that come from? Walt thought back to what else the actor had said. 

“Think of this as exploring your sexuality,” he’d said. “It’s healthy.”

Walt knew that. But he was forty-five years old. Wasn’t it a little late to explore his sexuality? And even if he and Harry continued to meet, wouldn’t they get attached to each other? Walt shook his head. He’d slept with Jandice and didn’t get attached to her. Harry was also an actor, a celebrity. He probably slept with lots of people without getting attached. Walt turned off the shower and stepped out, drying himself off and wiping a hand over the fogged up mirror. He picked up his glasses and put them on.  


“Why am I even considering this?” he asked his reflection. “What’s the matter with me?”

He dried his hair and sighed. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t hurt Kat again. He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom, got dressed in the bedroom, but stopped and sat down on the bed. His emotions and thoughts kept swirling back and forth. He wanted so badly to take Harry up on his offer. He wondered what the actor could show him. But he also felt guilty for even considering it. He’d always been the sensitive, sweet one. Kat had once told him that was part of why she fell for him. He didn’t like hurting others.

‘But she hurt you,’ the other part of his brain thought. ‘She slapped you and blatantly told you she doesn’t want to fuck you. Harry does. And he’s sexy and free of emotional baggage. Come on.’

Walt sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. He still wasn’t sure. He took his cellphone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. Harry had given him his number before they’d left the mansion earlier that morning.

“Text me when you decide if you want to explore with me,” Harry had said with a wink. 

Walt bit his lip, his hand hovering over the delete button. He could pretend this had never happened. The sound of the front door opening downstairs brought Walt out of his thoughts. He pocketed his phone and went downstairs, only to freeze halfway down them. Kat was in the living room, searching the crowded coffee table for something. She was so lost in her searching that she didn’t see Walt until he cleared his throat.

“Walt, you’re home,” she said, awkwardly. “Where were you last night?”

Walt stiffened a little, suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights. He felt like she could see the bruises on him even though he was dressed. He rubbed his neck and licked his lips.

“I-I had a little too much to drink last night and didn’t think I should drive home,” he explained quickly. “I stayed at a hotel last night and only just got home.”

“Oh,” Kat said. “Well, good. I just came home to grab my binder. I left it behind this morning and the others at Orvis’ school need me to go over the plans for the next fundraiser.”

“Okay,” Walt said. “See you later than, Kat.”

She nodded and walked out the door.

“I love you,” Walt called after her.

He saw her stiffen up but didn’t get a response. She got into her car and drove away again. Walt sighed as he watched her go. She had barely even looked at him. Walt unconsciously took his phone from his pocket again and brought up his contacts again. He clicked Harry’s name and sent him a text. 

‘How soon can we meet up again?’

He waited for a response. He wanted to meet Harry again, sober, this time, just to...experiment again. Explore, he corrected himself. His phone chimed as Harry replied.

‘How about tomorrow night? I know just the place.’

Walt hesitated for a second before replying. 

‘Okay. Tomorrow night.’

Harry texted back almost instantly.

‘I look forward to it. ;)’

Walt flushed but smiled eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sipped his drink and looked around the club, feeling the bass vibrating the floor beneath his boots. People crowded the dance floor, bathed in the pulsing strobe lights and dry-ice smoke. He’d been getting looks since he’d arrived and normally, Harry would be out there in the thick of things, dancing and flirting, eventually finding a worthy person to take back to the hotel rooms upstairs. But he restrained himself for a few reasons. One was because he was waiting for Walt, and the other was something too painful to acknowledge.

Harry sighed and sipped his drink more. He hadn’t slept with another woman since Maria had left him. Walt, however, was the first man he’d slept with in years. Harry had forgotten how much he’d missed that other part of his life. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to hide his bisexuality. Was it insecurity or something else? He didn’t know. The actor sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair, tucked beneath his usual black hat.

“Harry?” a voice asked over the music. 

The actor turned around on his stool and smiled when he faced Walt Jodell. He wore tennis shoes, cargo shorts, and a blue T-shirt. His hair was neatly combed and his black glasses reflected the club’s lighting. He looked so out of place among the other patrons that Harry chuckled. 

“Hey, there you are,” he said. “Sit down and I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Okay, but maybe just one this time,” Walt replied, sitting down beside Harry. 

“Just one?” Harry teased, nudging his shoulder. “You join a cult since we last met?”

Walt grinned. “No, I just want to, you know, keep my wits about me this time.”

“Fair enough.” Harry flagged down the bartender and got Walt a beer. 

They drank in silence for a minute or so. Walt seemed tense and anxious, his grip tight on his beer bottle as he drank it. Harry wanted him to loosen up before they got down to business.

“Relax,” he told Walt. “You look like you’re expecting an attack.”

“Sorry,” Walt mumbled, looking shy. “I just...feel guilty for being here. I-I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He bit his lower lip and rubbed his neck. Harry drained his Guinness and placed his hand on Walt’s leg. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “We just need to loosen you up, is all.”

Walt swallowed. Harry liked the subtle bob of his Adam’s apple as he did so. 

“How?” he asked.

“Come closer,” Harry requested. “Turn around and face the crowd.”

Walt obeyed and stood in front of Harry, facing the dance floor. Harry grinned and stood behind him, placing his hands on Walt’s hips, pressing himself to the other man’s back. Walt gasped at first, but then Harry kissed lightly at his nape, then did a slow lick up the exposed skin. The American moaned so softly and melted against Harry’s frame. 

“Relax, Walt,” Harry murmured into his ear. “Relax.”

He guided the man out onto the dance floor. Walt seemed unsure of himself as they danced slowly to the throbbing beat, but then Harry grabbed and spun him, bringing their fronts flush against each other. Walt gripped Harry’s shoulder and hand tightly, his dark eyes flashing in the lights. Harry smirked and spun him again, bringing Walt’s back to his front. He kissed the side of the man’s neck, leaving a trail up to his left ear, where he bit down very gently on the lobe. 

“Harry,” Walt gasped as the actor licked the shell of his ear. “Please.”

“Let’s go to my room,” Harry whispered. “Ready?”

Walt turned and nodded, his eyes bright with need. Harry took his hand and pulled him through the crowd toward the elevator, pushed the button, then pushed Walt inside once the doors opened. Walt groaned as Harry pressed him against the elevator wall, placing teasing kisses along his jaw to his lips. Walt’s lips were warm and dry against Harry’s, and he tasted like mints and the remnants of his beer. He also had some sort of crisp cologne or deodorant. Harry couldn’t identify the exact scent but he liked it either way.

He pulled out of the kiss when the elevator doors opened. They made their way down the hallway to the room Harry had booked earlier that day. Once inside, Harry pressed Walt to the wall again, kissing him deeply. Walt moaned into the kiss, hands fisted in Harry’s suede shirt. The actor nibbled the American’s lower lip and pulled away for a second, hands resting on Walt’s waist.

“What do you want tonight?” Harry purred. “What do you like?”

Walt’s face reddened and he looked away. “I-I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I’ve, you know, done anything with anyone. When me and my wife were intimate, things were always the same.”

‘He’s more repressed than I thought,’ Harry thought to himself. 

“Well, you seemed to like it when I did this,” he said, kissing Walt’s left ear again, nibbling the shell, relishing the way Walt writhed and moaned at the contact. “Sensitive there, are we?”

“Y-yeah,” Walt replied. 

“And you seemed to like it when I did this last night,” Harry said, pressing a hand against the bulge in Walt’s shorts, rubbing it with the heel of his hand. 

“Harry,” Walt breathed, pushing his hips into the actor’s hand. “Please.”

He was so needy. Harry kissed him again and pulled him toward the large bed in the corner, spinning them round and pushing the American down onto the plush mattress. Harry took his hat off and kicked off his boots while Walt did the same with his trainers. The actor straddled the American’s waist and kissed him again. 

“There are so many things I want to show you,” Harry said, kissing Walt’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. “What do you want me to do to you tonight, eh?”

Walt looked up at him, his eyes dark behind his glasses, his lips red and swollen, his face flushed. There was something so endearingly innocent about him. It drove Harry wild. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Walt said, cheeks blazing. “Please. I need it. I want it.”

Harry purred. “Can do.”

They started kissing again and divesting each other of their clothes. Walt had a nice body. He was all smooth skin and lean angles, his chest and stomach covered in hair, his nipples already hard. Harry took one into his mouth and Walt yelped, arching his back off the bed as the actor swirled his tongue around the nub, nibbled it gently while rolling the other one between his fingertips.

“Sensitive here too, eh?” he teased. “I’ll have to remember that.”

Walt keened as Harry scraped his teeth across the skin of his belly. The actor deftly undid the buttons on his shorts and lowered the zipper with his teeth. Walt’s erection sprung up against his belly, red and leaking. Harry licked his lips and removed his own jeans and boxers, tossing them to the floor. He wrapped his mouth around Walt’s cock and licked the head while his hand ghosted up and down the shaft. Walt yelled out and tangled a hand in Harry’s hair, tugging it on instinct.

Harry moaned and Walt suddenly let go sheepishly, mistaking the noise for distress.

“Sorry,” he said. 

Harry pulled off. “It’s okay. You can pull if you want. I like that.”

He smiled at the stunned look on Walt’s face before going back to the task at hand. He sucked Walt off for a while, until the American tugged at his hair more urgently between moans and gasps of pleasure.

“Harry, wait, please,” he said. “I’m going to come!”

Harry pulled off, panting, enjoying the subtle ache in his jaw from the act. He kissed his way back up Walt’s body to his lips. 

“Should I…?” Walt asked, nervously glancing at Harry’s erection.

“Have you ever done that before?” Harry asked. 

Walt shook his and Harry kissed him. “Then we’ll save that for another time.”

He rolled away for a second and grabbed some lube and condoms from the bedside table. Walt eyed him uncertainly. Watching as Harry slicked up some of his fingers.

“Don’t worry,” Harry told him. “I’ll be gentle.” He smirked again. “Unless you want me to be rough with you.”

“I-I wouldn’t mind that,” Walt replied, blushing down to his skinny chest.

‘Good to know,’ Harry thought.

He carefully eased a finger into Walt’s entrance, knowing that he needed to be gentle. Walt groaned and gathered the bedding in his hands. His muscles tensed and clamped down onto Harry’s finger, making it harder to move.

“Relax, Walt,” Harry instructed. “It’ll only hurt more if you tense up.”

Walt had his eyes closed but nodded, letting out a deep, slow breath as he relaxed. Harry gave him a minute before continuing the prep, adding a second slick digit, then a third. Walt made the most desperate noise and cursed aloud when Harry nudged his prostate, arching his body off the bed. 

“Fucking...fuck,” he panted. “What was that? Do that again.”

Harry chuckled and obliged, watching Walt writhe in pleasure, his cock dripping fluid onto his belly. The Welshman removed his fingers after a minute and picked up the box of condoms, opened it, removed one, and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth. He settled between Walt’s legs again and kissed him messily, then handed him the condom.

“Put it on me,” Harry ordered.

Walt’s eyes, already dark and hooded with arousal, widened as he took the condom from Harry’s fingers and reached toward his straining erection, rolling it carefully onto the length. Harry moaned at the touch, handing Walt the lube. The American took it and coated the actor’s erection, making them both moan. Harry hooked his arms beneath Walt’s legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders, easing himself into Walt’s entrance. The American moaned as Harry entered him and dug his nails into the actor’s back.

“God, you are so bloody tight,” Harry groaned. “I wonder how many times we’ll have to do this until you’re so loose you won’t even need prep.”

Walt keened at the dirty talk. Another thing he seemed to like, Harry noticed as he started moving, pushing himself deep into the man’s tight, slick heat before pulling himself almost all the way out, then slamming back in. The bed creaked and banged into the wall, adding to cacophony of moans and cries of pleasure. Walt’s nails left tracks in Harry’s skin as he tried to pull the actor even closer, pulling on his hair and adding to Harry’s pleasure. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been fucked?” the actor whispered in the man’s ear. “Too long, I’m guessing. “ He bit down on Walt’s earlobe. “Fuck, you are so needy.”

Walt was moaning and whimpering in pleasure, his cock leaking furiously between their stomachs. He was clearly trying to hold back his orgasm but a harsh stab to his prostate made him cry out and arched his back, the tendons in his neck pulsing as he came. Warm seed flooded between them, catching in his chest hair. Harry gasped at the sudden increase in tightness around his prick, thrusting three more times before he came, biting down hard on Walt’s collarbone as he spilled into the condom. 

Walt went limp against the bed as Harry lowered his legs and pulled out, flopping down on his back beside the American. He removed the condom and tossed it into the trashcan by the bed, then they two laid there, panting. The room smelled like sex and sweat. Harry brushed his hair back from his face and looked at Walt. He had an arm thrown over his eyes, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths, seed shining in the dark hairs on his stomach. The bite Harry had left was already darkening to a nice purple. 

“Sorry about that,” the actor said. “Luckily you can still hide that with a shirt.”

Walt looked out from under his arm and traced the mark. “Yeah.” He glanced at Harry. “What now?”

“I’ll take a shower and go home,” Harry replied with a shrug. “You can do the same and we’ll text later about when we’ll meet up again.”

Walt looked like he wanted to say something. He sat up and ran his fingers through his messy, sweaty hair. He looked so different from when he’d first entered the club, his hair and clothes neat and in place. Now he was debauched and fresh from being fucked. Harry smiled a little and left the bed to shower. 

“What is this?” Walt asked his back. 

Harry stopped and turned around. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Walt mumbled. “Never mind.”

Harry arched his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. He went into the bathroom and showered, then came back out, gathering his clothes off the floor. He could feel Walt’s eyes on him. 

“When can we meet up again?” the American asked. 

Harry smiled as he sat down and pulled his pants on. “Eager, are we?”

Walt shrugged. “I like this...exploring. And I like you.”

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. “This is about sex, mate, remember? Keep the feelings out of it.”

“I-I didn’t mean to-I mean,” Walt stuttered. “I just…” He sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Harry said. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

Walt nodded and left the bed to shower, limping a little. Harry smirked and pulled on his boots, then grabbed his hat. 

“Text me tomorrow when you’re free,” he told Walt as he left the room. “I’ll be shooting in the morning but I should be free by the afternoon.”

“Okay,” Walt replied. 

Harry winked at him and left the room. He knew that his view of sex being mechanical was kind of cold but it was better than getting your heart broken. He knew that first hand. 

‘I wish I was like Ben,’ Harry thought. ‘He has Sinead. I wish I had what they have.’


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Walt was at work but he couldn’t concentrate on anything. His mind kept drifting to Harry and the night before. It had been just as passionate as the night they first met, but Walt could remember it more clearly. He shifted in his chair, still sore and blushed. The bite Harry had left on his collarbone was hidden beneath his shirt but he felt like people could still see it. He pressed down on the spot and hissed at the pain, but relished it also. Nobody had ever marked him up like that. 

‘Don’t read too much into that,’ Walt thought to himself. ‘It was just the heat of the moment.’

He thought back to the way Harry had kissed and nibbled his ear, how warm his breath had been. Walt bit his lip, trying to will away the warmth pooling in his belly. Nobody had ever had this kind of affect on him before. Not even Kat. She didn’t even seem to care about where’d gone last night. She’d caught him as he was leaving.

“Where are you going?” she’d asked, sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine.

Walt froze in place, hand on the doorknob, mind racing to come up with an excuse. He licked his lips as he turned around and faced her.

“I’m just….going for a drive,” he’d answered, the only thing he could think of that she wouldn’t question too much. “I’ll be in a bit.”

“Alright,” Kat replied, and Walt had left before she could say anything else.

After he and Harry had sex, Walt felt….sated but also guilty. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. He also couldn’t help but notice how distant Harry seemed afterwards. He had such a sense of loneliness about him, a sadness in his being. He carried himself with confidence and swagger but Walt could still see it. He’d always been good at reading people’s feelings. Harry had said when they first met that he wasn’t married anymore. 

‘Did they divorce?’ Walt wondered, staring off into space. ‘Is that why he just thinks sex is mechanical?’

Walt pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. His mother used to say that sex and emotions went hand in hand. Having mindless sex without any sort of emotional intimacy cheapened the act. Sex without love was stagnant and harmful to the people participating in it. Walt could imagine that she would probably be ashamed of what he was doing with Harry. But as guilty as he felt about it, he also hated the idea of giving it up. Walt like he was hooked on a new drug, even more so now that they’d done it twice and he still craved more.

‘What else could Harry show me?’ Walt thought, shuddering in anticipation.

He’d already done some...research the night he’d come home. He grabbed his laptop and stayed downstairs, going to a porn site and watching several videos. He had never been more turned on from a video in his life. He blushed at the idea of sucking Harry off and watched other videos about how to do that, considering he’d never done it before. Walt bit his lip and felt his cock twitch in his shorts and quickly forced himself to think of something else. 

He thought of just Harry, his blue-green eyes and long, soft, thick hair, his delicious accent. Walt wondered what he was doing right now. Was he still shooting his movie? Did he think about Walt? The American shook his head and sighed. He thought about what Harry had said after they’d had sex.

“Keep the feelings out of it.”

Walt had never been good at hiding his feelings, but he also had never realized how repressed he was until Harry. His cellphone suddenly chimed in his pocket and Walt eagerly grabbed it. 

‘I’m free for an hour,’ Harry’s message read. ‘How about you?’

Walt’s face flushed and he looked around the store. It was fairly empty and it was nearly time for his lunch break anyway. He looked back down at his phone and texted Harry back.

‘Yeah, I’m free. Where do you want to meet?’

‘Meet me at this address-Santa Monica Avenue the corner of Hollis Boulevard. I’ll be waiting outside a store called Eden’s Ecstasy.’

Walt raised an eyebrow. Why did Harry want to meet there? He shrugged and gathered his keys and clocked out, then jogged out to his car, feeling a mix of nerves and excitement in his stomach. This was the first time they’d be meeting during the day. Walt got into his car and drove to the address Harry had given him. He arrived at the destination about ten minutes later due to the traffic and parked along the side street. He walked past a variety of stores and bars, looking for the one Harry had mentioned, then rounded a corner and stopped.

Harry was waiting outside a building with a gaudy green sign above it that read ‘Eden’s Ecstasy’ in large letters. The Ss is the logo were all snakes, Walt noticed as he approached. He forced down the kick of adrenaline, the jolt of heat, in his belly at the sight of Harry, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest, one foot against the wall behind him as he leaned back. He wore tight-fitting blue jeans and a black shirt, his hair tucked beneath his hat. He looked pensive and deep in thought.

“Harry?” Walt asked as he approached. “Are you okay?”

The actor blinked and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Walt felt his stomach flutter with nerves again. 

“Hey,” Harry said. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Walt asked.

Harry shrugged and peeled himself off the wall, sauntering closer. “I didn’t take you for the fun-in-the-middle-of-the-day type. Glad I was wrong.”

Walt blushed and smiled. He looked behind Harry at the store and noticed the mannequins in the windows, wearing lingerie and see-through clothes. 

“What are we doing here?” he asked Harry. “What is this place?”

Harry smirked and opened the door. “Come and see for yourself.”

He entered and held the door for Walt, who wrung his hands nervously before following. As soon as he was inside, his face flushed even more. More mannequins stood throughout the store, dressed in leather and chains, lingerie, and more. Signs hanging from the ceiling in different parts of the store read ‘Discipline Section’, ‘Masters’ Sections’, and, even more shocking, ‘Sub Section.’ The other shelves around Walt were stocked with sex toys, lubes, condoms, and so much more.

“What are we doing here?” Walt asked Harry. “Why are we here?”

“We’re getting you something to practice on,” Harry replied. 

“What?” Walt asked. “You mean….?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

“A cock for you to practice on,” Harry clarified. “That’s right. And we’re also here so that you can find something you want.”

Walt rubbed his neck and shifted his weight anxiously. “I-I don’t know. I’ve never really shopped for something like this before.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry told him. “I’ll help.” He winked and started to walk deeper into the store. “Follow me.”

Walt hesitated for a minute before following. He found Harry examining a shelf of dildos of all sorts of colors and sizes. Walt felt his face turn even redder as he watched Harry pick one up and examine it. 

“What do you think, eh?” he asked. “Pretty decent size so you won’t choke on it and it’s not heavy either.”

“It’s fine,” Walt muttered, feeling like he was about to explode from embarrassment. “Can we go now?”

“We just got here,” Harry purred, tucking the box beneath his arm. “And you still have to pick something out too. Something you like. Or are you so repressed that you don’t know, so buttoned up that you just ache for release all the time?”

Walt clenched his fists and tensed up. Wait a minute. He noticed the way Harry was smirking, his eyes dancing mischievously. Was he doing this on purpose?

“Are you trying to rile me up?” Walt asked, his cock twitching in his pants. “Why?”

“Go pick something and maybe you’ll find out when we drive back to the hotel,” Harry replied. “I still have something to look for.”

Walt stared at Harry for a few minutes, aroused and slightly offended. Harry stared back, his eyes bright with desire and something else. Walt walked away, feeling the actor’s gaze on his back. He went down a random aisle and found himself surrounded by a variety of lubes, gels, body lotions. Walt licked his lips at the idea of Harry licking a flavored lotion off his body. He grabbed a random bottle of strawberry flavored lotion, only to pause when something else caught his eye.

Melting rose petals? Walt picked up the box and read it. He smiled at the idea of relaxing in a bath with Harry, the smell of the rose petals in the air as they dissolved in the warm water. He enjoyed the scene in his head before he caught on to himself and shook his head, clearing his mind. 

‘Too romantic,’ he thought. ‘Way too romantic.’

He made his way back to Harry and found him examining something intently under a sign marked ‘Specials’. 

“Harry?” Walt asked. 

The actor jumped and quickly put the item he’d been looking at back on the shelf, then turned around, his face a little red. Something in Walt squirmed at the realization that he’d made Harry blush.

“You find something?” Harry asked.

Walt flushed but showed him the lotion. Harry smirked again, his eyes twinkling. 

“Let’s pay for this and head to the hotel, yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Walt agreed.

Ten minutes later, Walt was in heaven. He moaned around the dildo in his mouth as Harry kissed the back of his neck, licked the shell of his ear, kneaded his ass cheeks. Their clothes were scattered about the room and Walt was pretty sure his shirt was probably ripped from the way Harry had practically torn it off of him.

“Fuck, you are so sexy,” Harry had breathed as they kissed their way toward the bed. “Your wife really doesn’t know what she’s bloody missing, does she?”

“No,” Walt had whined. “No, she doesn’t.”

He moaned as Harry licked a stripe up his spine, tasting more of the strawberry lotion and took more of the dildo into his mouth. Nobody had ever called him sexy before and hearing it in Harry’s accent just made it better. He whined when he felt Harry’s hands on his ass, spreading the cheeks apart.

“God, you have such a nice arse,” Harry panted. “And you sound so perfect with a cock in your mouth. Soon I’ll let you have the real thing.”

Walt groaned at the thought of sucking Harry off for real. He pushed his ass back against the actor urgently. His cock was hard and dripping precome onto the bed. Harry growled against his neck and pushed two slick fingers into Walt’s hole, twisting them around roughly. Walt mewled, the dildo slipping free from his mouth.

“Harry, please, fuck me,” he begged. “Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry purred. “Pass me the condoms.”

Walt fumbled a hand over to the side table and handed Harry a condom. He heard the actor tear it open and roll it onto himself, then moaned loudly as he pushed himself into Walt. The American moaned, pressing his forehead into the mattress, gathering the bedding in his hands tightly. It was such a strange but mind-blowing sensation, having a cock buried inside him. He felt Harry’s nails scratch down his back before a hand tangled in his hair and pulled his head back. Walt moaned at the feeling, pressing his toes into the bed for leverage.

“Fuck, you are still so bloody tight,” Harry growled against his ear. “And I think we’ve discovered a new kink.” He tugged on Walt’s hair again, making him hiss.

“Harry,” Walt keened.

Their movements became erratic, the bed squeaking and banging against the wall. Walt came with a loud cry, his cock jerking and spilling across the sheets. Harry pressed his forehead into Walt’s nape and cried out as he came as well. They fell onto the bed after he pulled out and Walt rolled over, hissing at the soreness in his body but relishing it as well. His skin was sticky with sweat and seed, his eyes heavy. He watched Harry remove the condom and toss it into the trash, then get off the bed to shower. 

“Wait,” Walt said, trying to grab his wrist. 

“Sorry, but I have to get back to the studio,” Harry explained. “I only had an hour.”

Walt sighed, realizing he’d have to go back to work. “Right. I forgot.”

He found himself missing the warmth and contact as Harry got off the bed and vanished into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and got dressed. Walt sighed again and Harry turned, smiling as he flipped some of his damp hair off his face. 

“Don’t pout, cariad,” he said.

He froze, his face flushing crimson as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip. Walt arched an eyebrow. Cariad? What did that mean? Before he could ask, Harry bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

‘Why does he always leave?’ Walt thought, feeling a hollowness in his chest as he went to the bathroom to shower. ‘And what does ‘cariad’ mean?’


	6. Chapter 6

Harry drained his glass of Scotch and slammed it onto the bar so hard the wood shook a little. The bartender gave him an odd look as he wiped a glass clean with a rag. Harry stared back for a minute before turning away, running a hand through his tousled, still-damp hair. He could still taste the remnants of the strawberry lotion he’d licked off Walt’s body on his lips. The actor blushed at the thought of the American. 

‘I can’t believe I called him cariad,’ Harry thought to himself. ‘What was I bloody thinking?’

He’d never called anybody that before. Not even Maria. Was it just the heat of the moment, the sight of Walt looking so disheveled and enticingly rumpled? Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind but it didn’t work. He felt like he could still feel Walt’s warmth, taste him, the sweetness of his lips, his sweat. He was so innocent and repressed and sweet. Harry loved sweet things. That was what drove him crazy about Walt Jodell. So reserved and buttoned up and, but in bed he was so sexy and needy and-

“Down, Harry, down,” Harry muttered to himself, feeling his prick twitching in his tight jeans. 

He sighed again. What was happening to him? This was supposed to be sex, simple and uncomplicated. How could he be falling for Walt so hard, so fast? The actor groaned. He thought back to their trip to Eden’s Ecstasy. Walt looked so cute when he was embarrassed, the way the apples of his cheeks would flush red, the way he would bite down on his lower lip. Harry had only invited him there to see how Walt would react to being teased, riled up. The result had been more than what he’d hoped for. 

He remembered the delicious sounds Walt made as he sucked on the dildo, the way his dark eyes burned with desire and lust. He was so bloody sexy. How could his wife not see that? Harry also felt a tad guilty about that. Sleeping with unmarried strangers was one thing. But Walt had a family, a son, even. This was an affair. What would happen to Walt’s life if they were somehow discovered? Harry felt sick to his stomach at the thought, but also felt sick at the idea of giving Walt up now. 

Harry licked his lips again. He could still taste the phantom remains of his and Walt’s kisses. He was a great kisser. The actor sighed again and made a move to get off the barstool. The bar was fairly empty, just some hole-in-the-wall joint he’d found in Santa Monica. The perfect place to drown your guilt in cheap liquor. Harry picked up his hat off the bar, slapped some money down, and left without another word. He got into his car and drove back to his mansion, which he was renting from another celebrity who was out of the country filming a movie.

Harry parked in the four car garage and entered the large, empty house. The place had three stories and even a pool house in the back. Harry bypassed that and the game room, but grabbed a bottle of wine from the cellar as he went upstairs to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed as he popped the wine open and took a large gulp. The bed was where he’d first slept with Walt. Harry smiled fondly at the memory of how cute and flustered Walt had been when he’d woke up.

He wanted to see him again already but also was afraid of what would happen next. Walt had almost busted him looking at something rather romantic at the store earlier that day. Harry glanced at the nightstand, the top drawer, where he’d stashed it. Setting the wine aside, he moved toward it and eased the drawer open. He pulled out a box of scented red-wax candles. He smiled again at the idea of lounging with Walt under the warm glow of candlelight, making love to him rather than fucking.

What would making love to Walt be like? Harry imagined it a lot, ever since seeing Walt at that bar on Los Angeles Boulevard. He wanted this to be more than it was. But they couldn’t be more, could they? Harry traced a fingertip along the edge of the candle box wistfully. He loved Walt Jodell. He knew that now. And maybe the American loved him back. But Harry hadn’t loved another man in years. Not since he and Ben were kids in Wales. 

The Welshman winced at the memory and stowed away the candles again. He drank more wine, trying to numb himself. Maria leaving him had been painful enough. Harry didn’t exactly blame her though, after everything that had happened. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight and he was expected at the set early the next day.

‘I probably shouldn’t be hungover for that,’ Harry decided.

He capped the wine after a few more drinks, then set it aside. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He still bore the marks of his and Walt’s shag, hickeys on his collarbone and fingerprints on his left hip from where Walt had clung to him, urging him to go harder. Harry flushed and felt his cock start to fill up. He tried to will away the arousal but his mind just kept conjuring images of Walt doing all sorts of things. He was on his knees, eagerly pulling at Harry jeans and pulling his erection free from the fabric, slipping it into his mouth. He was on his back, head thrown back against the pillows as he scratched his nails down Harry’s skin, crying out in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, his cock now fully erect and leaking in his underwear.

He rutted his hips against the mattress. He imagined Walt riding him, pulling his hair as he bounced on Harry’s lap like a cowboy. He wanted to do so many things to that sweet man. Harry whined and pressed his cheek into the pillow, feeling embarrassed but unable to stop, too horny to care. He came to the image of bending Walt over a table, spreading his perfect arse and rimming him until he was crying for Harry to fuck him. Then Harry would give in to his cries and enter him, pulling on the man’s hair as they climaxed together. Harry thrust his hips against the mattress, biting down on the pillow beneath him as he came hard enough to see stars.

Harry slumped against the bed, the sheets sticking to his sweaty skin, his boxers warm and sticky. He breathed heavily for several minutes, his heart beating fast as if he’d been running. He basked in the afterglow before shame took over and Harry growled in frustration. He left the bed, ripped off his soiled boxers, grabbed the wine and guzzled some. He raked his fingers through his hair. 

‘I can’t love Walt,’ he thought. ‘I shouldn’t love him.’

Harry stayed awake most of the night, drinking and pining. He had never been more conflicted in his life. He passed out in bed around four in the morning, his cheeks flushed with drink and tear tracks. All he dreamed about was the first and last time he’d loved a man. It hadn’t ended well and had been causing Harry to hide his bisexuality ever since.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dad?” Orvis asked. “Are you and mom okay?”

Walt blinked and looked down when he felt his shirt being tugged. Orvis was staring up at him, his eyes dark and inquisitive. He wore a blue jersey over his T-shirt and shorts, which were already grass-stained and sweaty. 

“Of course we are, buddy,” Walt answered, kneeling down to look his son in the eye. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Because you don’t talk to each other anymore,” Orvis answered. “And you don’t say I love you to each other anymore. You haven’t since your birthday.”

Walt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Me and your mom have just hit a bit of a rough patch. That happens to lots of moms and dads.”

“Okay,” Orvis said. “But why were you arguing last night?”

Walt froze. He and Kat had got into it last night. She’d tried to instigate sex between them for the first time in months and Walt couldn’t get himself to respond. He closed his eyes and tried, but when he opened them, Kat had morphed into Harry. Walt freaked out and shoved her away, leading to an argument. He was frustrated emotionally and sexually because he hadn’t seen or heard from the actor in three days.

“We just had a little disagreement,” Walt told Orvis. “It happens. Everything’s okay now, alright, bud?”

“You still love her, right?” Orvis asked. “And me too?”

Walt felt his heart break a little. “Of course I do, bud. I love you both so much.”

“Promise?” Orvis asked, his eyes big and earnest.

“I promise,” Walt replied, pulling him into a hug. “Now, go on and play with your friends, alright? Enjoy field day.”

Orvis smiled and raced off across the schoolyard back to the kickball field. Walt smiled as he watched his son play, but his chest ached. He missed Harry more than he probably should. They hadn’t seen each other since that afternoon after their trip to Eden’s Ecstasy. Harry had called him ‘cariad’ before running out of the hotel room like a bat out of Hell. Walt’s curiosity took over the minute Harry was gone and he used his phone to look up what ‘cariad meant in English. The result was something unexpected.

“Love.” Walt whispered the word quietly to himself. That was the first result that had popped up when he typed ‘cariad’ into a search engine. He went to an online English to Welsh dictionary and discovered what else the word could mean.

Beloved one. Sweetheart. Lover. Darling. Boyfriend. Walt couldn’t believe it. Why had Harry called him that? And which one did he mean? What was Walt Jodell to Harry Jones? Walt had instantly tried to call the actor, but he was sent straight to voicemail each time. Harry wasn’t responding to texts either. Walt was angry and frustrated and confused. He missed Harry like a drug addict jonesing for a fix. The only thing that was keeping Walt relatively sane was the other present he’d bought.

“Something for you to use in case you can’t wait for the real thing,” Harry had purred, handing Walt a box with a black dildo inside of it. 

Walt had blushed furiously as he accepted the box, unsure as to whether he would be able to keep it in the house, since Kat had a tendency to clean or rummage through things spontaneously. Luckily though, she hadn’t done that in awhile but just in case, Walt had been stowing the dildo in its box in a suitcase in the back of the bedroom closet. He remembered the first time he used it, after coming home from work and finding the house empty. It wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as being fucked by Harry, but it was a close second, especially with the vibration on.

“Why is he avoiding me?” Walt asked himself. 

He had been asking himself that for three days. Why did Harry call him ‘cariad’? Did he mean any of what the word meant or was it just a Welsh thing that Walt didn’t understand? Walt sighed and adjusted his glasses. He distracted himself by continuing to watch Orvis play with his friends and playing the various games with him that were set up throughout the schoolyard. Kat was in charge of the bake-sale so Walt hadn’t seen her since they’d first arrived. Things had been tense between them even before their recent argument and one thing Walt didn’t understand was why she had brought up divorce.

Walt winced at that word. He never thought he would ever be considering that. He knew that the reason Kat was still holding on was because she still believed she could fix their problems. And she wanted to still maintain that they had a perfect marriage, didn’t want to admit that she had failed at something. Walt sighed again and shook his head. The rest of the day was fun, but he couldn’t shake off his pensive thoughts about Harry. Orvis won a first place ribbon for the relay race and Kat and the other moms raised more than enough money at the bake-sale. They drove home from the school late in the evening, Orvis sound asleep in the backseat.

“I’ll put him to bed, Kat,” Walt said when they pulled up to the house. 

“Thanks,” she replied. 

She went into the house and Walt carefully unstrapped Orvis’s seatbelt and carried him into the house and upstairs into his bedroom, tucking him gently into bed. 

“Goodnight, bud,” Walt whispered, kissing his son’s forehead. “I love you.”

He stared down at his son’s sleeping face. He couldn’t get their earlier conversation out of his head. He didn’t want Orvis to grow up with divorced parents. But it wasn’t exactly healthy for him to grow up with parents that were slowly beginning to resent each other. Walt lingered in his son’s room for a few minutes more before he left the room quietly. He went into the bedroom and found Kat already in bed, reading a book with her headlamp on. Walt changed his clothes and got in beside her. 

“Goodnight, Kat,” he said, placing his glasses on the nightstand. 

“Goodnight, Walt,” she replied. She hesitated for a second. “Thanks for helping out today.”

“No problem,” Walt said. 

He rolled over away from her light and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to find a way to get the dildo out of the closet and jerk off, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that with Kat there.. His mind was still on Harry. What was he doing right now? Was he asleep too? Or was he sleeping with someone else? That thought sent an ugly, hot spike of jealousy through Walt’s heart, and kept him awake for a long time before his eyes grew heavy and he eventually fell asleep.

Buzzing invaded Walt’s dreamless sleep. He grunted and snapped his eyes open in the darkness. The clock on the nightstand showed it was three in the morning. The buzzing sound was Walt’s phone, charging beside the clock. 

‘Who’s calling me at three in the morning?’ Walt thought irritably.

He picked up his phone and squinted at the bright screen. His vision was blurry and he put his glasses on, reading the name more clearly. It was Harry!

“What the hell?” Walt mumbled.

He carefully sat up in bed, looking over at Kat, still sound asleep. Walt answered and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he whispered.

He could hear loud, pulsing bass music and people cheering. Was Harry at a club?

“Hello?” Walt tried again.

“Who’s there?” Harry’s voice slurred. “What do you want?”

“You called me,” Walt retorted, reluctant to say Harry’s name while sitting next to Kat. “What’s going on?”

“I’m drunk, and I can’t find my keys,” Harry replied, laughing. Walt heard him slam a cup down. “Fuck, that’s the stuff!:

Walt heard people cheer again. He was concerned that Harry was that drunk at three in the morning.

“Where are you?” he asked. “I’ll come get you and take you home.”

Harry popped his mouth. “I think the place is called...fuck I don’t know, Angel’s Place?”

That sounded familiar. Walt pulled the covers off himself and swung his feet to the floor. 

“I’m on my way,” he said.

“Awesome!” Harry replied happily. 

Walt rolled his eyes and hung up. He shed his pajamas and started getting dressed. Kat suddenly rolled over as he was grabbing his keys and he froze in place.

“Where are you going?” she asked sleepily. 

Walt chewed his lip. “A work friend just drunk-dialed me. I think I should go help them and bring them home.”

“Alright,” Kat replied. “Just be careful.”

Walt nodded and left the room, went outside, got into his car and drove downtown. He was pretty sure he knew what bar Harry was at. Sure enough, he rolled up outside a dingy place that read ‘Angel’s Place’ with a gold neon sign. Walt exited the car and entered the club, his ears instantly assaulted by loud music, his nose burning with the smell of smoke and sweat.

“Harry?” he yelled over the music. “Harry, where are you?”

He pushed through the crowded dance floor and found the actor drinking and smoking among a crowd of women. Harry’s hair was mussed, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, exposing his chest. One of the women wore his hat and accepted the lit cigarette from his lips. Walt fought down the surge of jealousy at the sight and moved toward them.

“Walt, mate, you made it!” Harry said when he saw him. “Come have a drink, meet the ladies.”

“No, thanks,” Walt said. “Come on. You called for a ride.”

“I did?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “I don’t remember doing that.”

“Regardless, we should get you out of here,” Walt said, grabbing the actor’s arm. “Come on. Say goodbye to your friends.”

The women all groaned as Walt dragged Harry away from them and took his hat back from one of them. 

“Harry, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” one of them said. “He’s cute.”

“Isn’t he, though?” Harry patted Walt’s cheek. 

Walt blushed and dragged Harry out of the club amid giggles and catcalls. Harry’s eyes were red and bloodshot, and he smelled like booze and cheap perfume and cigarettes as Walt put him in the passenger seat and then settled into the driver’s side. As he drove to Harry’s mansion, he fought down the urge to start questioning Harry. The intoxicated actor fiddled with his hair and stared at Walt.

“You’re pouting,” he slurred. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Walt lied. He wasn’t going to accost Harry like this.

“You’re lying, cariad,” Harry said, turning to face Walt. “Why are you mad at me, cariad?”

There was that word again. Walt gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Harry, please stop,” he said. “Let’s just get you home.”

Harry frowned, fiddling with his seatbelt before he suddenly smirked. Walt was so focused on driving that he didn’t notice what Harry was doing until he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly creeping toward his crotch. Walt tensed up and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“You’re jealous of those women you say me with,” Harry said, leaning closer, placing sloppy kisses along Walt’s jaw. “I didn’t fuck them, cariad. You’re the only one I want to.”

Walt inhaled as Harry cupped his crotch, squeezing slightly. They finally reached the mansion and the American removed the actor’s hand from his crotch and dragged him up the front porch to the door, draping Harry’s arm over his shoulders. The actor fumbled with his keys and dropped them. Walt sighed and knelt to pick them up, only to gasp and shoot back up when he felt Harry’s hand squeezing his ass.

“Harry!” Walt scolded. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, removing his hand.

Walt shook his head and unlocked the door, pulled Harry inside and upstairs to his room, where he deposited Harry gently onto his bed. 

“We should try and sober you up,” Walt said. “Wait here while I get you some water.”

Harry gave him a thumbs up. Walt went into the bathroom and filled a glass with water, then came back. Harry had removed his shoes, his hat, and his socks and now was sprawled out on the bed in what Walt assumed was supposed to be a seductive pose, his shirt all the way opened, propping himself up on one elbow. Walt couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head.

“You’re something else, Harry Jones,” he said. He offered the actor the water. “Here, drink this.”

“I’d rather drink you,” Harry purred, grabbing Walt’s wrist and pulling him onto the mattress. 

Walt gasped as Harry kissed him, his lips dry and warm, tasting like cigarettes and Scotch and Guiness. Walt tried to pull away but he found himself giving into the kiss and embrace Harry had wrapped him in. He hadn’t kissed Harry in what felt like forever. He placed the water aside and let Harry pull him closer by his hip, tangling his fingers in the actor’s silky hair. Harry laid on his back, pulling Walt down on top of him. 

“Harry,” Walt gasped as the actor nipped his lower lip. “Wait, stop.”

“Come on, cariad,” Harry murmured. “Just grind against me.”

He thrust his hips up into Walt’s groin, causing both men to groan as their clothed erections brushed together. Walt’s restraint snapped. He hadn’t been with Harry in days and suddenly needed him more than plants needed sunlight. Kissing the actor with a vehement passion, Walt rocked his hips into Harry’s, who matched his rhythm despite how drunk he was. They kissed and moaned and grinded against each other like teenagers until Harry gasped and tensed up as he came inside his jeans and underwear. Walt didn’t last much longer and felt the front of his shorts become hot and sticky as he came. 

“Fuck,” he muttered rolling off of Harry.

He sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling ashamed and guilty. Harry rolled over and pressed himself to Walt’s back, resting his head on the American’s shoulder.

“I love you, Cariad,” he slurred.

Walt sighed and rubbed his eyes, then patted the actor’s head. “Go to sleep, Harry.”

“Good idea,” Harry agreed.

Walt heard him start to snore softly and shoved him off his shoulder. He looked at the actor, sound asleep with one side of his face pressed into the pillow. The American snorted fondly and shook his head, but tucked the covers around Harry, left him a note, and left the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry groaned as he woke up, his head feeling as though fireworks were going off inside his brain. His eyes felt crusty as he forced them open just a tad, squinting at the harsh California sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Harry groaned again and rolled over, forcing down his nausea as he flopped over onto his back, grimacing and running a hand through his hair then across his face. He was fully clothed but barefoot and tucked beneath the covers on his bed. 

Harry frowned as he stared down at himself, registering a dry, itchy sensation on his crotch. He pulled the blankets back and stared at his groin, at the dark patch on his jeans. He blushed at the stain. He’d come in his pants like a teenager. Maybe that was why he was waking up alone. Whoever had been here must have left once he’d fallen asleep. Harry frowned again though. He didn’t remember anything much from last night. He remembered the bar-Angel’s Place, right?-and he remembered calling someone for a ride.

‘But who did I call?’ Harry thought. ‘How did I get here?’

He strained his memory but his head throbbed and his nausea returned full force. Harry bolted from the bed and into the bathroom. He threw up violently, coughing as he did so. He hadn’t felt this hungover since…..Well, actually he’d been hungover a lot the past three days, trying to drown his feelings for a handsome, sweet, repressed American man that Harry couldn’t get out of his head. The actor sighed once he finally stopped vomiting and slumped against the side of the bathtub, bringing his knees up to his chest. He tossed some of his hair off his sweaty face, his lovesick mind saying that if Walt were there, he would’ve held it back and comforted Harry during this misery.

“Get a grip, Jones,” Harry growled to himself. 

He slowly stood up and started removing his clothes, tossing his soiled underwear, jeans, and his shirt into the hamper, then turned on the shower, letting it get nice and hot as he swallowed some ibuprofen with some water from the sink. He stepped under the spray and sighed in relief as the warm water hit his skin. He resisted the urge to touch himself, another thing he’d been doing a lot of lately. Delving into fantasies about Walt and what their relationship could be both made Harry happy and wistful. They couldn’t have a normal relationship, could they? Harry rested his head against the tile wall of the shower, closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more than that. 

‘But he has a wife and a child,’ Harry thought. ‘He’s got commitments already. I don’t need to complicate his life even more.’

Harry lingered in the shower for another few minutes before he turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping himself in a navy-coloured robe as he toweled his hair dry. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with another deep sigh. He tossed his towel aside and as he did, spotted something in his peripheral vision. Harry looked over at the nightstand and spotted a sticky note stuck to one of the drawers. He peeled it off and examined it.

‘We need to talk. Text me when you can-Walt.’

Harry swallowed and bit his lower lip. He picked up his phone from the floor and found that he’d called Walt last night.

‘He must have brought me home,’ Harry surmised. 

Now things were starting to make sense. Harry stared at the note. He was pretty sure he knew what Walt wanted to talk about and he wasn’t sure he was ready. He’d called Walt ‘Cariad,’ something he’d never ever called anyone, not even Maria. He hadn’t really meant to, but it had slipped out nonetheless. Walt had probably looked up what the word meant and was probably confused. Harry had told him from the very beginning that they needed to keep feelings out of their hookups, but now that was out the window. Harry didn’t want to deny himself anymore. Walt deserved to know the truth.

The actor took a deep breath and found Walt’s name in his contact list. He sent him a simple message.

‘Hey. Are you there?’

Walt’s reply was quick.

‘Yeah, I’m here. We need to talk. In person. Meet me at Los Angeles Hotel Plaza, room 14.’

Harry texted back, ‘Okay,’ and then began getting dressed. He donned dark blue jeans and another button-down shirt, his hands shaky as he did up the buttons. He spent another several minutes in the bathroom, fussing with his hair. He brushed his teeth twice and took two more ibuprofen just in case. He still felt kind of hungover so he called for a cab that arrived five minutes later. Harry gave the driver the address and sat in silence, anxiously fidgeting around in the backseat. 

‘Why am I so nervous?” he wondered. 

He picked at a loose thread on the seat. Was Walt angry at him for avoiding him for three days? Was he upset by something else that had happened last night? Harry licked his lips, his thoughts broken by the cab pulling to a stop outside a two-story, sandy-yellow-coloured building. Harry swallowed thickly and paid the driver, then stepped out into the hot morning air. He entered the hotel and walked up to the front desk.

“Where’s room 14?” he asked the lady behind the desk. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone there.”

“Last door on the left at the end of that hallway,” the woman replied dutifully. 

Harry nodded to her and walked in that direction, his heart racing with each step. He reached the door and hovered behind it, contemplating just leaving. The actor took a deep breath and knocked once.

“Come in,” Walt said from the other side.

Harry opened the door and entered the room. Walt was pacing the length of the room, but stopped and stared when he saw Harry. He wore tennis shoes and cargo shorts again, along with his black glasses and a short-sleeved T-shirt. He looked so casual and handsome that it made Harry’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey,” Walt said.

“Hi,” Harry replied. 

They both stayed silent after that. The air was thick with tension and unease, thicker than fog. Walt twiddled his thumbs and stared at the floor. Harry rubbed his neck and licked his lips again. Then both men tried to speak, but tripped over each other.

“I don’t think we-” Walt started.

“I think I-” Harry said.

They stared at each other again and sighed.

“You can go first,” Harry said. 

Walt took a deep breath and wrung his hands. “I-I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

Harry felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and he looked Walt dead on in the eyes. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“We shouldn’t see each other anymore,” Walt repeated, his face flushing a little. “It’s not right what we’re doing.”

Harry couldn’t believe this. He peeled himself from the door and stepped closer to Walt.

“Why?” he asked. “What’s changed?” He forced his voice to remain steady. “Is this about what happened last time? Or last night, even?”

“You remember last night?” Walt asked, sounding shocked. 

“Bits and pieces,” Harry replied. “I take it we must have done something since I woke up this morning with soiled pants.”

Walt blushed even deeper. “We-we made out for awhile and, you know, came that way. You were pretty drunk last night. You kept calling me that word. Cariad.”

“I know,” Harry replied. “Did you look up what that means?”

“Yes,” Walt answered, his voice soft as a feather. “It can mean ‘sweetheart, lover, darling, boyfriend, beloved one. Which one did you mean when you called me that?”

Harry stepped closer, and very gently placed a hand on Walt’s cheek, tilting his face up to look into those sweet brown eyes.

“All of them,” Harry whispered. “I know I shouldn’t love you, Walt, but I do, A lot.”

Walt’s eyes welled up and they kissed. It was different from their usual kisses. It was soft and gentle, a mere press of their lips with no tongue or teeth. Walt whimpered a little and pulled away, tears now spilling down his cheeks as he stroked Harry’s jawline.

“I think I love you too, Harry,” he said. “But-but we shouldn’t love each other. We shouldn’t do this again.”

Harry felt his heart break. “If you love me, why do we have to stop this?”

“Because it’s selfish of me!” Walt snapped. “I have a wife and a son who thinks me and my wife don’t love each other anymore! I can’t keep sneaking around and hurting them like this!”

“She’s already hurt you!” Harry snapped back. “You told me that yourself! How can you still want to be with her?”

“I love her,” Walt answered.

“No, you don’t,” Harry countered angrily. “You might still care enough about her that you’re afraid to hurt her, but you don’t love her, Walt. When’s the last time she’s even said that to you?”

Walt clenched his fists. “You said you loved me when you were wasted! How is that better?”

“Because I meant it even then! At least you’ve had an actual orgasm because of me! When’s the last time you and the wife did it and she faked it or you had to wank off in the bathroom or watch porn on your laptop? Why are you denying yourself and your sexuality?”

Walt’s eyes flashed with anger. He threw himself at Harry, gathering the front of his shirt in his hands as he slammed the actor against a wall. Harry’s eyes widened and his cock twitched in his jeans. Walt’s eyes scanned his face before he growled and kissed Harry forcefully, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Harry groaned when he felt Walt’s teeth tugging at his bottom lip until it drew blood. Harry tasted it and felt his cock become fully erect, brushing against the bulge in Walt’s shorts. 

Walt pulled back suddenly and both men were breathing heavily. They kissed again as Walt tore Harry’s shirt open, sending buttons everywhere. The American hungrily kissed down the actor’s jaw and neck, his shoulder, to his chest. Harry moaned as Walt kissed his chest, then yelped in pleasure as a warm tongue swirled across his nipple. Walt nibbled the bud and tugged at it with his teeth, making Harry hiss. The American smirked against the Welshman’s skin and spun them around, pushing Harry onto the bed and straddling his waist.

The sex was passionate and animalistic. Deep, messy kisses were exchanged between moans and cries of ecstasy. Nails left scratches across backs and chests. Teeth left marks along collar bones. Their orgasms happened almost in unison. Walt cried Harry’s name as he came and tightened around the covered prick in his arse, his fingers leaving bruises in Harry’s flesh. Harry dug his teeth into some skin just above Walt’s right nipple, hard enough to draw a little blood as he came so hard he saw stars. 

The room smelled like sex and sweat as Harry pulled out of Walt and tossed the condom into the trash. Harry felt relaxed and sated, but it was short lived. He laid in bed as he watched Walt get dressed again. 

“So that’s it?” Harry asked. “Just one last fuck and now we’re done for good?”

“Yes,” Walt said, not turning around. “I’m sorry, Harry. I can’t keep hurting Kat and Orvis like this.”

He finished dressing and left the room without another word. Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes but he wasn’t sure what kind of tears they were. Anger? Frustration? Sadness? Maybe all of the above. Now suddenly Harry felt what Walt must have felt every time he left after sex. Hollow. Cheap. Cold. Alone. Harry sniffled and wiped at his eyes, not knowing that Walt was doing the same thing, that this was just as painful for him as it was for Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features split points of view, starting with Walt and ending with Harry! Enjoy the pining and the surprise at the end!

Walt stared listlessly at the TV, not really paying attention to what was on as he sipped his glass of wine. He hardly tasted it as he swallowed it and sighed, rubbing his temples. He could hear rain pattering steadily outside, followed by the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. The weather seemed to be reflecting Walt’s mood, dreary and dull. It had been two days since his break-up with Harry and Walt felt so disconnected. Numb even. He missed Harry like a severed limb. But he ignored the pain, determined to make his and Kat’s problems better.

But the problem was that ever since his and Harry’s break-up, he hadn’t felt right. It was like he’d ripped his own heart and soul out. He couldn’t concentrate at work or at home. He’d tried to help Orvis with his homework earlier that evening and had mostly just stared at the paper while Orvis worked, every now and again mumbling praise or instruction. Walt drained his wine and set the empty glass on the coffee table, pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes. He felt tired and drained, like he’d just been taken off a vital medication.

He placed his feet up on the table and crossed his arms, staring at the TV, listening to the storm. He kept trying to get Harry out of his mind but he just couldn’t. Harry was always on his mind. Walt saw him everywhere he looked no matter what he was doing. He was like some sort of sexy phantom, always looming about. Walt had tried to get rid of the dildo Harry had given him but just couldn’t bring himself to. It was probably the only thing keeping him sane enough to function.

“Walter?” Kat asked tentatively, bringing him out of his pensive thoughts. 

He looked up at her. She stood by the couch, wearing a nightgown and a concerned expression on her face, a glass of wine in her hand. 

“Hey, Kat,” Walt said. “You need something?”

“No,” she answered. “I just wanted to check on you.”

“Check on me?” Walt arched an eyebrow.

Kat bit her lip and sat down, setting her wine on the table as she wrung her hands. Walt took his feet off the table and stared at her expectedly.

“It’s just that, you’d been so relaxed and happy the last few weeks,” Kat explained. “You were such a big help at field day at the school and I hadn’t seen that happy in a long time. And now you’ve just been so pensive and listless and I’m worried about you.”

Walt sighed and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. “It’s nothing, Kat. I’m just tired and stressed is all, and I’ve just been going through some personal stuff. Nothing you can fix, but I appreciate your concern.”

Kat studied him and pursed her lips. “What about those marks on the back of your neck?” She reached out and ran a fingertip across his exposed nape.

Walt felt his blood turn cold and he bit his lip. He’d thought the marks Harry had left would’ve faded by now. Apparently he was wrong. He ran a hand through his hair and struggled to think of a lie.

“Those are just from a fall I took at field day,” he said quickly. “I fell during a flag football game and skidded across the ground on my back. They don’t hurt that much anymore.”

Kat nodded and they sat in silence, watching a late-night talk show. Kat sipped her wine and Walt propped his head up on his fist, his mind drifting. Suddenly though, Kat said his name again, softer, almost hesitantly.

“Walt.”

He looked over at her and she leaned forward, stroking his face gently. Their eyes met as she leaned in closer and kissed him. Walt froze at first and held his hands nervously in the air, unresponsive. Kat slid into his lap, deepening the kiss and trying to get him to reciprocate. Walt closed his eyes and kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips. She cupped his face, stroking his cheeks. Walt sighed against their lips and opened his eyes, but then they widened. Kat had morphed into Harry again. Walt tensed up and groaned, pulling out of the kiss. Harry vanished and Kat was now staring at him, looking put-out as he eased her off his lap. He rubbed his face with both hands, feeling flushed with guilt and shame. 

“Walt, what’s going on?” Kat asked. “One minute your desperate for sex, but whenever I try to start something you push me away. Why?”

“You can’t force and control sex like you try to do everything else,” Walt snapped irritably. “It has to happen naturally, alright? And truth be told I’m just not in the mood right now.”

“But why?” Kat pressed. “Is it something medical? Do we need to take you to the doctor? I don’t mind if you have to-”

Walt blushed and cut her off. “No, it’s nothing like that, Kat, okay? Really just leave it alone.”

She stopped and stared at him, wringing her hands again as she averted her eyes. When she next spoke, he almost didn’t hear her.

“Is this because of that….thing I found in the closet yesterday?”

Walt’s heart stuttered to a stop in his chest and he felt his face drain of color. He knew exactly what “thing” she was talking about. A cocktail of anger and frustration and embarrassment boiled to life inside him. He stood up abruptly and paced around the room, raking his fingers through his hair.

“What gives you the right to go through my private things?” he snapped. “What, did you go through my laptop again too? Where do you get off?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Kat tried to explain. “I was just cleaning and I was moving the suitcase and it just fell out! I’m sorry, Walt!”

Walt shook his head and grumbled. He stormed over to the front door and yanked it open. Kat stood up from the sofa.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“Out,” Walt answered. “Don’t wait up.”

He left without looking back, slamming the door behind him as he walked out into the rain. It was an unnaturally cold rain for Los Angeles but Walt felt so hot with anger that he didn’t notice. He stuck his hands in his shorts pockets and walked down the street and out of the neighborhood, staring broodingly at the ground. He thought about going to a bar to drown his sorrows, but as he walked and the rain began to soak his clothes and hair, his heart pinged like a GPS. 

He knew where it wanted him to go. He wanted-needed-Harry Jones. Walt took out his phone and scrolled through it, checking their past messages until he found the address for Harry’s mansion. He jogged through the rain and reached the place in twenty minutes. The lights were off. Walt paced around outside the gate before he cursed and used his lanky frame to slip through the thin bars. He ran up to the front porch and rang the doorbell.

“Harry?” Walt called over the storm. “Please, Harry, are you here? I need to talk to you!”

There was no response. Walt cursed again and sat down on the porch, huddling up as the downpour continued. If Harry wasn’t home, he would wait for him. For as long as it took.

Harry sighed as he watched the rain streak down his windshield, blurring the city lights together. Lightning flashed and illuminated the Hollywood sign in a ghostly light. Harry loved the view of the city from atop the hill, even in the rain. He was hoping that the view would help take his mind off Walt, but it wasn’t working. If anything, it just made him wish Walt were there more.

‘He’s probably been here a thousand times, but I’d like to be here with him sometime,’ Harry thought. 

He ran a hand through his hair. He missed Walt like mad. It had broken his heart when Walt broke off their arrangement for the sake of his marriage, which Harry was pretty sure was already on the rocks anyway. Why did Walt think he could still fix it? Talk about grasping at straws. It hurt even more considering that Walt had said that he thought he loved Harry back, but he still broke up with him. 

‘I wonder if he even misses me,’ Harry thought. 

He’d tried to forget about Walt, but he just couldn’t. That sweet, handsome American man had left a mark on Harry’s stupid Welsh heart and he couldn’t get rid of it. He didn’t want to get rid of it. He couldn’t-wouldn’t-forget Walt Jodell. It wasn’t like Harry to get so attached so quickly to someone, but Walt had gotten under his skin so fast. He was all Harry could think about, all he ever saw anywhere he went in LA. The actor sighed resignedly and turned off the radio, which had been playing nothing but sad, slow love songs since he’d arrived at the sign.

He started to drive back to the mansion, dully staring through the windshield, listening to the squeaking of the wipers against the glass. He reached the city and turned onto the road that led home. As he pulled up to the mansion's gate and typed in the security code, he spotted something on the porch, a blot in the darkness and the rain. Harry squinted to try and make it out, but he couldn’t until he got closer and parked the car in the driveway. It was a figure.

Harry pulled out his umbrella and held it over himself as he jogged up to the front door. As he did, the figure stood up and Harry stopped just short of the porch. It was Walt, standing there in sodden shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, his hair flattened to his head from the rain. Harry stared at him, blinking, as though he were hallucinating.

“Walt?” he asked haltingly. 

“Hi, Harry,” Walt replied.

Harry took a shaky step forward and stood on the porch step, using the umbrella to shield them both from the rain. It really was Walt. His dark-chocolate eyes flashed in the lightning and his lips looked so kissable as he nervously bit them and wrung his hands.

“What are you doing here, Walt?” Harry asked, his voice slow and careful, afraid that this was still a dream.

“I-I missed you,” Walt stuttered. “I know you probably hate me and don’t want me here, but I wanted to see you again. I’m sorry, Harry. For everything I said and did. It-it was wrong of me to brush you off like that because I-I-” Walt swallowed and coughed, blushing charmingly. 

Harry cupped Walt’s chin and tilted his face up gently so that their eyes met. Both men stared at each other before Harry pulled Walt closer and into a kiss. It was deep and slow and passionate, like a scene out of a romantic movie. Walt wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry fumbled with his key and unlocked the door, tossing the umbrella aside as he pushed Walt inside out of the rain. Their lips never broke apart as Harry peeled Walt’s wet clothes off piece by piece and wrapped the American’s legs around his waist, carrying him upstairs to the bedroom.

Harry placed Walt on the bed gently and removed his own clothes quickly, then covered Walt’s body with his own again, pinning him fully to the mattress. They kissed and grinded against each other for a long time, then made love to the rhythm of the storm. Lightning lit up the bedroom as Harry thrust into Walt, who cried out in pleasure as thunder boomed. They savored each other and climaxed together as the rain came down in force. Harry pulled out of Walt and removed the condom, then pulled the American closer and kissed his wet hair.

“I love you, Harry,” Walt whispered, stroking the actor’s chest.

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back. “And I missed you.”

Walt smiled against his chest and snuggled closer. He fell asleep and Harry didn’t feel the need to wake him up just yet. He stroked Walt’s damp, messy hair and kissed his brow, feeling content and comfortable. Walt slept for a few hours, his body warm as he nestled against Harry, until he woke with a soft groan.

“What time is it?” he mumbled against Harry’s skin.

The actor craned his neck to check the clock on the side table. “Half past eleven.” He looked back down at Walt. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Walt admitted. He looked into Harry’s eyes. “What do you think we should do?”

Harry sighed, stroking his lover’s back. “I don’t know.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry mumbled sleepily and opened his eyes, unsure of what had awoken him. He blinked in the semi-darkness of his bedroom. He could still hear the rain pattering outside, the storm now calm. Harry yawned and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was five in the morning. The actor rubbed his eyes and shifted on the bed, then heard a sleepy grunt from next to him, a warm body pressing closer to his own. Harry turned over and smiled when he realized that for once, he wasn’t waking up alone.

Walt was stretched out beside him, still sound asleep, his head pillowed on his arm. His hair was messy, his perfect lips still red and slightly swollen. Harry reached out and traced the red and purple marks marring the side of Walt’s neck and collarbone, down to his slender chest. His face scrunched up and he nestled closer to Harry, nuzzling his chest. Harry felt a warmth pool in his chest as he stroked his lover’s hair gently. He looked so peaceful and at home in Harry’s bed that it made his heart ache a little. Now what should they do?

Harry was beyond happy that Walt returned his feelings, but neither of them were off the hook yet. Or out of the closet, for that matter. The actor looked down at the hand Walt had resting on his chest, the ring on his index finger gleaming in the darkness. He was still married. Harry had had all these thoughts about having a real relationship with Walt-taking him out to dinner, walking on the beach with him, kissing him in public. But they couldn’t do any of those things. Not until Walt was no longer committed to someone else. Harry cringed at the thought of Walt having to go through the painful, soul-sucking process that was divorce.

The actor shook his head, remembering how painful his divorce from Maria had been. The thought of Walt having to go through that was unbearable. But wasn’t that the only way they could be together? Harry sighed.

“Are you okay?” Walt’s sleep-addled voice asked quietly.

Harry startled and looked down at his lover. Walt was now awake and blinking up at him blearily. He rubbed his eye and looked at Harry with the other one. The actor smiled a little and cupped his lover’s cheek in his palm, stroking the bone gently with the pad of his thumb.

“Good morning,” Harry said. “I’m okay. What about you?”

Walt offered him a lazy smile and kissed his palm. “I’m better than okay.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes again. “What time is it?”

“About five in the morning,” Harry replied. “We’ve been asleep for awhile.” He licked his lips, his next words bitter and stagnant on his tongue. “Shouldn’t you be getting home? Your wife’s probably worried about you.”

Walt sighed and dropped his head back down onto the pillow. “I know that, but I don’t want to go back to her. As cold as this sounds, I don’t think I love her anymore.” He smiled and caressed the side of Harry’s face. “I love you.”

Harry grinned and they kissed chastely. Walt’s lips were warm and dry. He tried to deepen it and wrap his arms around Harry, but the actor sighed and pulled back.

“Is something wrong?” Walt asked, propping himself up on his elbows and grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked, sitting up on the bed. 

“What do you mean?” Walt asked, sitting up as well. 

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his long hair. “I love you, Walt. A lot. And I want this to work, to be more than it is or was. I want to have a real relationship with you. But we can’t have that if you’re still married to Kat. You have to talk to her.”

Walt groaned and scrubbed both his hands across his face. “I know that. I just, I don’t know how to tell her and I’m afraid of how she’ll react.” He twisted his wedding ring. “But she deserves to know the truth. It’s not healthy for us to continue on like this. But how do I tell her?”

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “I won’t tell you how or what to do, but I think you guys we'll be better off.”

“You’re right,” Walt agreed. “But….I don’t want to leave just yet.” He looked up slowly, his brown eyes big and puppy-dog like. “Can’t we stay like this a little longer? Please?”

He slid his palm up Harry’s chest and moved closer, their lips a hair’s breadth apart. Harry growled and kissed him. Walt wound his arms around Harry’s shoulders, pulling the actor closer as he laid back on the bed. They were both still naked from the night before and Harry relished in the skin to skin contact. It was like their bodies were made to slot together perfectly. He sucked on Walt’s tongue, making him mewl and writhe. 

“Harry,” he keened when the actor kissed up his neck and nibbled his left ear. 

“Walt,” Harry purred, kissing his lover’s Adam’s apple.

They kissed again and again, like they couldn’t go a second without each other’s lips. Walt dragged his nails down Harry’s back and wrapped one leg around his hip, keeping him near. Both men were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of a cellphone ringing. 

“That’s not my ringtone,” Harry said between kisses. “I think that’s your phone.”

“Ignore it,” Walt replied, biting at Harry’s lower lip.

“What if it’s your wife?” Harry asked

“I said ignore it,” Walt growled against their lips.

He pulled Harry back into their make-out session, but the phone continued to ring. Eventually, Walt groaned and pulled away.

“For God’s sake, this is killing the mood,” he muttered.

Harry rolled away and Walt got off the bed. He opened the bedroom door and picked up his shorts, which were on the floor outside it. He rummaged around in the pockets before withdrawing his cellphone and answering it to put a stop to the ringing.

“Hello?” he asked, bringing it to his ear. He sighed. “Hey, Kat. Listen, I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to get so angry I just…..” He stopped. “I know, I know.” Another pause and he ran his fingers over his hair. “Oh, yeah, that’s right, I forgot. How long? Alright. I’ll see you later. Tell Orvis I said hello and I hope he has fun.”

Walt finally hung up and tossed his phone aside. Harry watched him from the bed, sprawled on his side. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

“This is the type of thing she should hear face to face.” Walt answered, coming over and sitting down on the bed. “I’ll tell her when she comes back.”

“Back?” Harry asked. “Back from where?”

Walt’s lips twitched like he was suppressing a smile. “She signed up to be a chaperone for Orvis’ class trip to Moreno Valley. That’s an hour away from Los Angeles.”

Harry arched his brow and sat up a little. “And how long will she be gone?”

“A week,” Walt answered, smiling fully now. He crawled up Harry’s body, planting kisses up his smooth chest and stomach. “And you know what they say. When the cat’s away the mice will play.” He licked Harry’s lower lip.

The actor moaned and kissed his lover fiercely. He had Walt to himself for a whole week. They could do whatever they wanted. And Harry knew exactly how he wanted to spend today. 

“I want you to ride me,” he gasped between kisses. 

“Yes,” Walt moaned.

Harry grabbed the lube and condoms from the side table, then flipped open the lube and slicked up his fingers without taking his lips away from Walt’s. He reached around to Walt’s arse and touched his hole gently. The hole was still slick with lube from the night before and still open and ready. Harry’s finger slid inside easily to the knuckle. Walt keened, his cock flushed and leaking on his belly. Harry added a second finger, then a third, making sure Walt was nice and open. He removed his fingers, eliciting a whine from his lover. Harry tore open a condom but Walt suddenly spoke.

“Wait.”

Harry stopped and looked at his lover, straddling his lap and looking at him with hooded brown eyes. He somehow blushed pink as he rubbed his neck and looked down at the condom in Harry’s hand.

“What’s wrong, Cariad?” the actor asked.

“Do you mind if we….don’t use those this week?” Walt asked slowly. “I know we were just using those to, you know, hide the evidence better, and we can still use them if you want. I just figured that….” He stopped when Harry tossed the condom and the box off the bed onto the floor.

“You me to fuck you bare back?” Harry asked, his voice rough. “Want me to come inside you?”

Walt’s eyes became a shade darker and he nodded. Harry slicked up his erection quickly and Walt positioned himself, then slowly sank down to the hilt, moaning loudly. Harry gripped his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Walt’s body held him so snuggly in its slick heat and without the condom it was even more amazing. 

“Fucking Christ, that feels good,” Walt gasped. 

“Yeah, it does,” Harry agreed. 

Walt placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and started moving, slowly at first. Harry held his lover’s hips, helping to guide his movements. It wasn’t long before Walt was bouncing on Harry’s lap with abandon. Harry kept one hand on Walt’s hip and tangled the other one in his hair, pulling his head back and kissing his throat. The other man mewled as his lover’s teeth grazed his Adam’s apple. 

“You are so bloody sexy on my cock,” Harry growled. “You make the prettiest noises too.”

Walt whimpered. “Kiss me, Harry, please.”

Harry let go of Walt’s hair and cupped the back of his neck, bringing their lips together. Walt’s hands came up to cup Harry’s face, kissing him with passion. He came as Harry speared his prostate and his cock spurted seed between their stomachs, mingling with their sweat. Harry gasped at the tightness and came inside his lover, filling him, claiming him. Both men collapsed against the bed, Walt still straddling Harry as the actor softened inside him. They laid against each other, breathing heavily for several minutes, hearts racing. 

“That was amazing,” Walt said, panting against Harry’s ear. “It felt so different than usual.” He raised his head and looked into Harry’s eyes. “Did it feel different to you too?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered, stroking Walt’s flushed cheek. “But it still felt good, right?”

Walt smiled. “Yeah.”

Harry smiled back and kissed him, then carefully pulled out. Walt whined at the feeling and Harry felt a hot, possessive spark sizzle through him at the sight of his release dripping down Walt’s pale thighs from his reddened, used hole. He left the bed and returned with a wet cloth, cleaning Walt’s skin of sweat and seed, then laid down beside him and pulled his lover against his chest. Walt yawned and cuddled closer, eyes closing.

“I love you, Harry,” he whispered before drifting off. 

“I love you too, Walt,” Harry replied, taking off his lover’s glasses and placing them on the nightstand.

He kissed his lover’s forehead and inhaled the scent of his hair, then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. The next time Harry woke, the sun was shining into the bedroom and he was alone. The actor sat up and stretched, feeling relaxed and sated. He could hear the shower running and smirked to himself. Maybe not completely sated. He padded over to the bathroom and opened the door. Steam wafted out and the mirror was fogged up, as was the glass of the shower, but Harry could still make out the blurry form of Walt inside. 

Harry quietly shut the door behind himself and approached the shower, slowly pulling the door open and stepping inside the shower. Walt had his back to Harry, scrubbing himself down with a wet cloth. Clear drops of water dripped down Walt’s back, the pale skin covered in scratches from Harry’s nails. The actor licked his lips and stepped closer, placing a hand on Walt’s hip.

“Cariad,” he said.

Walt let out a startled squeak and covered himself as he turned around, blinking and shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. He blushed when he realized it was Harry and the actor chuckled.

“Still so adorably shy,” Harry murmured.

“I thought you were still asleep,” Walt muttered, looking away. “You startled me.”

Harry laughed again. “I’m sorry, Cariad. Can you forgive me?”

Walt smiled and faced Harry again, beckoning him closer. Harry stepped under the spray and kissed him softly. Walt hummed against their lips and let Harry press him against the shower wall, kissing him back with gentle, teasing pecks and nips to his lower lip. They stayed that way for a long time until their skin started to prune. Harry reached past Walt and turned off the shower. They exited and dried off. Harry picked up Walt’s glasses off the edge of the sink and put them on for him, then kissed his nose, his cheek, arms wrapping around the slender waist as he pressed his nose into the skin beneath Walt’s ear, inhaling the familiar scent of clover and cedar. 

“You smell so good,” Harry said, kissing Walt’s pulse point. 

“Thanks,” Walt replied. “Hope you don’t mind that I used your body wash and shampoo.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Harry purred. “My scent suits you quite well, Cariad.”

Walt smiled and kissed him again. They kissed their way out of the bathroom and back to the bed. Harry laid Walt down and climbed on top of him, their skin warm from their shower. 

“Harry, wait,” Walt said as the actor kissed his neck. “I want to try something.”

Harry stopped and looked up. “What’s that?”

Walt pushed his chest and urged Harry to lay on his back. The Welshman obeyed and Walt hovered over him, looking uncertain. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently, then trailed his kisses down the actor’s body. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he basked in the sensation of Walt’s warm lips on his body. He yelped when his lover swirled his tongue around one of his nipples, biting softly.

“Walt,” Harry moaned. 

He saw his lover smirk a little before continuing on, kissing down Harry’s stomach, all the way to where his cock was standing full and erect, fluid beading at the tip. Walt wrapped a hand around the shaft and stroked slowly, his hand warm and soft, running his thumb over the head. Harry sighed at the touch, rocking his hips. Walt continued for a minute before he took a deep breath and delicately put his mouth on Harry’s cock, suckling the head gently. Harry gasped and nearly bucked his hips, but instead resisted the urge and clenched his fists against the bed.

Walt’s tongue teased the head before he licked a slow stripe up the underside and peppered kisses along the shaft, cupping Harry’s balls in his hands and rolling them in his palm. The Welshman keened and arched his back. Walt kissed the tip before putting his lips on it again and taking more of the length into his mouth, relaxing his throat until his nose was pressed against Harry’s pubic bone.

“Oh, my, fuck, Walt,” Harry moaned, reaching down and tangling a hand in his lover’s hair. “You feel so good.”

Walt hummed and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down, saliva spilling from his lips and down the shaft as he sucked sloppily and noisly. Harry was moaning and gasping in pleasure, his toes curling as Walt tongued the underside of the head, his mouth so warm and wet and perfect. Harry gasped when he felt Walt press his tongue into the weeping slit and his hand cup Harry’s balls close to his body, his head bobbing faster. 

“W-Walt, I’m gonna come,” Harry warned through his moans. When Walt merely hummed and didn’t pull off, looking up at him with those perfect brown eyes, Harry gasped.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” he asked. “You’re gonna swallow?”

Walt hummed again and Harry was done. He tugged on Walt’s hair and yelled his name as he came, hard and hot down his lover’s throat. Walt swallowed and maintained eye contact as he pulled off, a drop of come hanging off his bottom lip. He licked it away and Harry eyed him as he slumped against the bed, panting. 

“That was bloody fantastic,” he told Walt. “Was that really your first time doing that?”

Walt nodded and blushed again, suddenly bashful. “I did a lot of research and...practiced a couple times when I was alone. I wanted to be good for you.”

“You were perfect, Cariad,” Harry assured him with a smile.

Walt grinned back and kissed him before laying beside him and resting his head on Harry’s chest, tracing patterns into his skin. Harry stroked his lover’s soft hair as they basked in comfortable silence. 

“Would you want to go away with me?” Walt asked after a few long minutes.

Harry opened his eyes, which he’d closed in bliss and looked down at his lover. Walt was staring up at him with big, questioning eyes.

“I’d love to go away with you,” Harry said. “But where would we go?”

“Camping,” Walt answered instantly. “I know the perfect camping grounds outside the city.”

“Really? Camping?” Harry asked. “I don’t know. I’ve never done that before. Why camping anyway?”

Walt sat up on one elbow and smiled. “I’ve been wanting to go camping with you since we first met. I just wasn’t sure we’d ever get the chance, but I thought now that Kat and Orvis are gone for the week, maybe we could leave too? I can take time off work or use some of my vacation days.”

“Hmm.” Harry hummed, rubbing his jaw. “I’m not sure.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Walt implored. “Fresh air and peace and quiet.” He smirked and suddenly rolled on top of Harry, straddling him. He leaned down and lowered his voice. “And it’s out in the middle of the forest, so there would be nobody around. We can make love and you can make me scream as much as you want. I know how much you like hearing me scream your name.”

Harry purred and wrapped his arms around Walt’s waist, pulling him closer. “I think I like the sound of that. It’s a deal. We’ll go camping.”


	11. Chapter 11

Walt pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot and took the keys from the ignition, turning with a grin to the passenger seat.

“The site is a twenty minute hike from here,” he said. “Think you can make it?”

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. “I think I can manage.”

They shared another smile and kissed before getting out of the car to start unloading their gear. Walt opened the trunk and grabbed his backpack and the duffel bag that held most of the camping stuff. Harry reached in and grabbed his own backpack, along with a black leather bag that he wouldn’t let Walt near.

“You ever going to tell me what’s in there?” Walt asked as he shut the trunk.

“You’ll find out once we make camp,” Harry replied. “Have patience, Cariad.”

Walt grinned at the pet name and they started walking up the path. Harry slipped his hand into Walt’s as they walked, interlacing their fingers. His hand was warm and strong, and he delivered a gentle squeeze that Walt returned. The weather was perfect, not too hot but not cold either, the sky eye-achingly blue and cloudless, the sun shining as brightly as could be. The air smelled like pine trees and fresh earth. Walt kept stealing glances at Harry as they walked. His lover looked so handsome in his black cargo pants, hiking boots, blue-and-black flannel shirt, his long hair tucked beneath his hat. 

Walt hadn’t been this excited about a camping trip in a long time. He knew that this one was going to be different than his birthday fiasco. He was using some of his vacation days and Harry had convinced his agent to let him take a break from shooting his movie. They’d also left their cellphones behind, not wanting to be disturbed at all. Walt looked down at his left hand. He’d taken off his wedding ring and left it at Harry’s mansion, wanting to focus only on Harry and their trip. Their plan was to only camp here for a few days and return to the city on Friday because Harry had said that were some things in the city he wanted to do with Walt.

“It’s a surprise,” Harry had answered when Walt asked him what his plans were. “They are so many things I want to do with you, Cariad.”

They walked a little longer before they reached a sign on the path that read, “LakeSide Campground Area #1.”

“This is the place,” Walt said. “The site should be just up ahead.”

“Perfect,” Harry said. 

They walked up the path past the sign and reached the campsite. It was large and open, surrounded by pine trees and nature. There was an unlit fire pit in the center, a picnic table, along with a gazebo and a large wooden structure a few feet away. Walt arched an eyebrow at the extra things and set his bags down to investigate. The wooden structure turned out to be an enclosed, private bathroom and shower. 

“That’s odd,” Walt said. “I didn’t know the sites around here came with private bathrooms.”

“They don’t,” Harry said from behind him. “Unless you pay extra.”

Walt turned to face his lover in surprise. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “After you reserved this area for us I called them back and requested for a couple extra amenities. If there’s anything else you need this week, don’t even hesitate to ask.”

“Don’t show off, rich boy,” Walt teased.

Harry smiled and pulled Walt into his arms and into a kiss. The American sighed and wound his arms around his Welsh lover, pulling him closer, carding his fingers through Harry’s silky hair. 

“Shouldn’t we set up camp first?” Harry asked between kisses. “Because if you keep kissing me like this I’ll take you against the nearest tree.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Walt replied. “But maybe you’re right.”

They broke apart and began setting up camp. Walt opened the duffel bag and removed the folded tent, along with the pegs and a hammer. Harry helped and pulled out a folded lounge chair, their sleeping bag, a flashlight, and several other essential items. His mysterious black bag was on the ground a few feet away and Walt was tempted to go over and try to peek inside, but decided against it. Harry had said he’d find out once they made camp. Walt showed Harry how to hammer in the pegs to set up the tent, then let him unfurl their double sleeping bag inside it.

“Is this another thing you splurged on?” Walt asked as Harry smoothed it out.

“This and that camping loveseat,” Harry replied, nodding toward the fire pit. “I want to be able to be as close to you as possible during this trip.”

“Is that why you requested the private bathroom?” Walt asked.

“Yes, and because I think it’s frowned up to make love in the communal shower we’d have to hike to,” Harry replied with a wink.

Walt chuckled, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks. Making love. So different from simply ‘fucking’. Walt couldn’t believe his luck. Harry exited the tent and joined him by the fire pit.

“There’s a lake a couple minutes from here,” Walt said. “Want to head there and skip stones?”

“You go ahead,” Harry answered. “I’ll catch up.”

Walt raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned, kissing his cheek gently.

“I won’t be long, Cariad,” he said. 

“Alright,” Walt agreed reluctantly. 

He left the camp and walked up a path that snaked between the trees. Birds chirped and squirrels chittered in the treetops. Walt picked up a stick off the ground and tapped it along the path as he walked, feeling relaxed and at ease. He wandered what Harry was doing back at the camp. Did it have anything to do with that bag he’d brought with him? What could be in there? Walt twirled the stick and tapped along the trees until he reached the lake. It was smooth and reflective as a mirror, the sun glinting off the surface like a diamond.

Walt stood up on the dock and stared out across the water, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He gathered some stones and set them beside him, then started skipping them. The most he could get was three or four jumps before the rock sank into the water. He did that for a long time and was so absorbed that he didn;t hear the footsteps behind him. 

“Gotcha!” Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Walt’s waist and spinning him around.

Walt squeaked and almost fell off the dock, but Harry held him close as he laughed and nuzzled his neck. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Walt exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist, Cariad,” Harry said. 

Walt laughed and playfully shoved at Harry’s chest, his arms trapped between them. Harry kissed his nose and put him down, then put an arm around his waist and stood next to him, overlooking the lake.

“It is beautiful,” Harry said. “I’m glad I’m here with you, Walt.”

“I’m glad I’m here with you too, Harry,” Walt returned. 

They shared a smile and a soft kiss. Harry looked down at the lake and back up at Walt, his soulful eyes sparkling mischievously as he grinned.

“What?” Walt asked.  


“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Harry asked.

He gripped the hem of Walt’s shirt in his hands. The American smiled at his lover. 

“I think I am,” Walt said.

They got off the dock and removed their clothes, leaving them by the trees in a pile. Walt held his glasses in one hand and Harry’s in the other as they ran together and jumped off the dock into the water with a huge splash. They lost each underwater and Walt surfaced, exhaling sharply from the sudden shock of cold and putting on his glasses. 

“Harry?” he called.

The actor surfaced a few feet away and swam toward him, grinning. Walt smiled back and met him halfway. They kissed, Harry wrapping his arms around Walt’s waist and Walt putting his arms around Harry’s shoulders, letting himself be held in his lover’s embrace. They swam around in the lake for a long time, splashing each other and wrestling about. Walt had never had so much fun with anyone, not even Kat. She’d never do something like this with him. The sun began to set, casting a warm orange glow across the lake.

“I think we should head back, yeah?” Harry asked. “It’s getting dark.”

“Okay,” Walt answered. “Good idea.”

They climbed up onto the shoreline and went over to their clothes, which were dry thankfully. 

“There’s some towels back at the camp,” Harry said. “We should probably dry off before we get dressed.”

“Yeah,” Walt agreed. “Once we get a fire started that’ll help too.”

The two gathered their clothes and walked back down the path toward their camp, holding hands. As they approached the site, however, Walt noticed a strange light coming from it. It grew brighter as they got closer and when they reached the end of the path into the camp, Walt’s jaw dropped. The gazebo was lit up with strings of twinkling pink and red lights and lanterns. The picnic table was covered in a red cloth with fake glowing candles and flowers. 

“What the-” Walt turned to Harry. “Did you do this?”

“Yes,” he answered. “This is part of what was in my bag. I wanted to make this romantic.”

Walt chuckled and looked back at the camp. “It’s beautiful.”

Harry grinned proudly as Walt kissed him. They grabbed some towels and dried themselves off, then dressed in different clothes. Walt lit the fire pit while Harry rummaged inside his bag again, removing a bottle of wine and two glasses. Walt pulled out some marshmallows and hotdogs from their food supply, along with some metal skewers.

“I haven’t had s’mores in a long time,” Harry said. “Or a hotdog for that matter.”

“You can eat this, right?” Walt teased. “I know you’re an actor and your body’s a temple.”

“Very funny,” Harry retorted. 

Walt laughed as Harry poured them wine. They cuddled against each other in the loveseat as they roasted hotdogs and sipped the wine. 

“I really needed this,” Harry said, biting his hotdog off the skewer. “It’s so nice to get away from my agent and the media.”

“I’m glad,” Walt replied. “I needed this too.”

After dinner they made s’mores, another thing Kat wouldn’t have done with her strange aborence of sugar. Harry bit into his and licked his lips. Marshmallow stuck to his upper lip and Walt leaned forward, licking it off. Harry choked a little as he swallowed. Walt smirked in reply. They ate their s’mores and cuddled closer on the loveseat, watching the sparks from the fire drift up into the night sky. Walt had his head on Harry’s chest, his arms around his lover’s waist as Harry stroked his hair.

“This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me,” Walt said, raising his head slightly to look into Harry’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied. 

Walt leaned closer and kissed him, gently at first, but then more passionately as he straddled Harry’s waist, his lips warm and sweet. Harry moaned and put his hands on Walt’s hips, holding him steady. 

“Want to see what else was in my bag?” the actor asked as he kissed down Walt’s neck.

“Yes,” Walt replied.

Harry stood up and Walt yelped in response, afraid he’d fall, but Harry held him securely in his strong arms and carried him to their tent. The inside was also lit up with strings of pink and red lights as Harry placed Walt down onto the sleeping bag, kissing him deeply as they removed their clothes with haste. Harry grabbed his bag again and removed a bottle of lube, as well as a plug and a dildo. Walt moaned at the sight of them. Harry kissed down his bare chest, sucking bruises all the way down to his navel.

“You are so gorgeous,” the Welshman murmured. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

“No,” Walt answered through hot breaths. “Nobody.”

Harry licked a stripe up his stomach, all the way back up to his lips. Walt groaned as he undid Harry’s cargo pants and slid them down his hips. It wasn’t long before they were both naked and bare skin brushed against bare skin. They made love with more passion than at Harry’s mansion, taking advantage of the fact that they could be as loud as they wanted. Walt gasped and moaned between their kisses as Harry thrust into him.

“Harry, I’m close,” Walt whined as his lover nibbled his left ear. 

“Come for me, Cariad,” Harry whispered, biting his earlobe and sucking gently.

Walt gasped and tensed up as he came, hot seed shooting up between their stomachs. Harry moaned Walt’s name and came inside him, kissing him sloppily. The air in the tent smelled like sex and sweat, full of their heavy breathing. Harry nuzzled Walt’s neck and pulled out carefully. Walt whined at the emptiness at first, but it died on his lips as Harry slipped the slicked up plug inside of him.

“Want to make sure you don’t leak,” Harry explained. “Think you can sleep like that?”

“Only if you promise to clean me up in the morning,” Walt replied.

“Can do,” Harry promised.

He opened his bag and removed some wet wipes, using them to clean Walt’s stomach off. Afterward they crawled into their double sleeping bag and snuggled against each other, Harry spooning up behind Walt. They basked in silence before Walt suddenly laughed softly.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked.

“I just realized something,” Walt explained. “When we first met you told me you were an actor, but I never asked you anything more.”

“It’s okay,” Harry replied. “My stuff isn’t really popular in the US.”

“What stuff?” Walt asked.

He rolled over and faced his lover curiously. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

“I do this show in Wales called ‘Dead Long Enough,’ he explained. “It’s about archeology. It’s also been made into books and other merchandise. I have a whip and that’s why I always wear that hat. Around Wales and most of Europe I’m known as ‘Harry Jones, the man with the bones.’”

Walt laughed out loud. “So basically you’re a Welsh version of Indiana Jones? And ‘man with the bones’?” He couldn’t resist. “More like ‘the man who bones.’

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as Walt laughed more. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I couldn’t help it.”

Harry shook his head affectionately and kissed Walt. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Walt replied. 

He rolled back over and Harry cuddled up behind him again, kissing his nape as he wound an arm around Walt’s waist, their legs tangled together as they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was certain he’d never had a more romantic time in his life. The past few days he’d spent with Walt camping had been amazing. They grew closer, not just physically but emotionally as well. Walt told him about his birthday camping trip, where Kat had slapped him and told him she didn’t want to sleep with him.

“She kept using medical problems and stuff to avoid doing anything,” Walt told him. “But the doctor cleared her a long time ago and I never wanted to push her. She made me feel guilty for wanting sex.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty about wanting sex,” Harry replied as they laid together on their loveseat before the fire pit. “Sex helps keep relationships healthy sometimes, let’s you be vulnerable and open with another person.”

“I like being open with you,” Walt said, kissing his jaw.

Harry smiled and kissed his lover back. They’d spent their camping days hiking, swimming in the lake, eating, drinking, and cuddling in their loveseat by the fire pit, then making love and sleeping in their tent, snuggled together in their double sleeping bag. Harry loved wrapping himself around Walt, pressing his nose into the nape of his lover’s neck, inhaling his soothing scent. He loved it even more when he slept on his back and Walt cuddled on his chest, using him as a pillow. Walt was very good at cuddling.

Throughout their trip, occasionally his eyes and face would darken, cloud over with guilt. Harry knew he was nervous about what would happen when he told Kat about them when she returned from Moreno Valley. Harry was nervous about that too, though more for Walt’s well-being rather than his own. 

“What are you thinking about in that handsome head of yours?” Walt asked, cutting into Harry’s thoughts.

He grinned and side-eyed Walt, sitting beside him in the passenger seat. “Nothing you need to worry about. Just focus on where we’re going.”

“How can I?” Walt asked. “You haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“It’s a place I’m sure you’ve been to before, but I wanted to see it with you,” Harry admitted. “It’s just a few more minutes.”

“Alright,” Walt said.

Harry smiled at him and took one hand off the wheel, entwining it with Walt’s and resting their joined hands on his thigh. Walt grinned and stroked Harry’s knuckles gently, a gesture the actor returned. He stole a glance at Walt’s left hand, his bare index finger. He’d left his ring back at Harry’s mansion and the Welshman felt both a sense of foreboding and relief at the gesture. He’d hadn’t felt this close to someone in a long time. He’d told Walt about what happened with him and Ben in Ireland, the whole business with Sinead and Ben’s stag party. He even told Walt about what had happened at the club there, about fleeing to the border so they wouldn’t get arrested.

“Sounds like a wild ride,” Walt had said when Harry finished. “Did your brother get out okay?”

“He married Sinead and stayed in Ireland with her,” Harry told him. “I came back to Wales after Maria picked me up but we divorced a few months after that.”

“I’m sorry,” Walt said, stroking his face. “I know that must have been painful for you.”

Harry blinked and turned the car up a familiar path. It wasn’t long before they reached their destination.

“The Hollywood Sign?” Walt asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why here?”

Harry parked the car so that they were on the hill overlooking the city. It was late afternoon and the ocean gleamed like a jewel in the distance, the city looking almost futuristic and foreign from the hill. 

“I came here a lot when I first got here,” Harry explained. “And when we broke up, I came here every night. I thought it would make me feel better but it just made me miss you more.”

Walt’s eyes turned sad and he reached out, stroking Harry’s cheek and jawline. “I’m sorry about that. I never should have-”

Harry leaned in and hushed him with a kiss, then pulled away and brushed their noses together gently.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he said softly, caressing Walt’s perfect cheekbone. “I understand why you broke it off, but that’s in the past now. What matters is that we’re here together now.”

Walt nodded in agreement. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid closer to Harry, resting his head in the cradle between his lover’s neck and shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around Walt’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. The peacefulness as they watched the city and basked in each other’s warmth was amazing. It reminded Harry of their last night of camping, when he’d played music on the portable radio they’d brought along, and slow-danced with Walt under the warm glow of the string lights on the gazebo.

“I never knew you could be so romantic,” Walt had said, pressing his forehead against Harry’s gently. “Thank you for all of this.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry had replied. 

They watched the city for a long time. Harry stroked Walt’s soft hair, loving the softness of it against his cheek as his lover cuddled closer. Unfortunately, though, the moment was broken when Harry’s mobile started to ring from inside the glove compartment. Both men groaned.

“Of course,” Harry muttered. “I knew my agent would sense when I was back in the city. He’s like a bloodhound.”

Walt snickered and pulled back. “It’s okay if you need to answer it.”

Harry sighed and opened the glove box, where both his and Walt’s phones were. Walt had told Kat that his phone would be off for a few days while Harry had promised his agent that he’d turn his back on once they returned from their trip. He picked it up and answered it, putting his arm around Walt again.

“Hey, Max,” Harry said. “Yeah, I’m back. We just got back an hour ago. What’s up?”

“Can you come to the set?” Maxwell Star, his new agent, asked him briskly. “We’ve been behind on shooting for a few days now and we need to get back on track.” 

Harry groaned. “Come on, Max, give me a break. Let me enjoy this week. This is the most time Walt and I have gotten to spend together.”

“You could always bring him along to the set,” Max offered. “I’m sure he’d love to see you in action.”

Harry hadn’t thought of that. He placed the phone against his shoulder and looked over at Walt.

“Hey, would you like to come to the set with me?” he asked. “I have some scenes that need filming today.”

“Sure,” Walt replied. “That sounds fun, actually. I’d love to see you act in person.”

Harry smiled and spoke to Max again. “I’m on my way in. Be there in about twenty minutes.”

“See you soon, Jones,” Max said, hanging up.

Harry sighed as he pocketed his phone and started the car again, driving away from the Hollywood sign. 

“Sorry about this,” he told Walt. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend this week with me.”

“I don’t mind,” Walt replied sincerely. “I have always wanted to see you in action anyway. This way I get a front-row seat, right?”

Harry chuckled as he merged onto a highway and joined the traffic. It wasn’t long before they reached the set, which was just outside a studio called ‘SunKissed Films.’ They were the first US studio that was willing to take Harry’s movie on. Harry parked the car in his reserved space near the main entrance and stepped out, Walt following suit.

“This place looks nice,” Walt said, looking around. “Though I’ve never heard of the film company.”

“I think they’re still up and coming,” Harry explained. “But they were the first ones in the States who were willing to work with us and make this movie.”

He held Walt’s hand as they walked toward the entrance, where Max was already waiting. He was dressed in jeans and a Ralph Lauren shirt, his hair slicked back and his Bluetooth in his ear. He clapped and spread his arms when he saw Harry.

“There’s my Welshman,” he exclaimed. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “Max, this Walt. Walt, this is my new agent, Maxell Star.”

“Nice to meet you,” Walt said, offering his other hand to Max.

“So you’re the famous Walt Harry’s been falling for,” Max said, taking Walt’s hand and cocking his head to one side. “You kind of look like this other guy I worked with. Some Scottish guy. Can’t remember what his name is now though.”

“Shall we, Max?” Harry asked. “You said we had some scenes to shoot.”

“Yeah, we do,” Max agreed. “Head to your dressing room and change, then let makeup touch you up before meeting me on the set.”

“Got it,” Harry said. 

He led Walt through the studio’s neat lobby toward his dressing room. Walt looked around in amazement and wonder at all the movie memorabilia lining the walls.

“This place is so cool,” he breathed. “And your agent seems nice.”

“He is,” Harry agreed. “He can be a lot sometimes but he means well.”

They reached his dressing room and Harry led Walt inside. It was large and spacious with a plush sofa, a makeup table, a bathroom, and a mini-fridge in the corner. Walt whistled as he looked around.

“This is really nice,” he commented. “This studio must really want to keep you.”

Harry snorted as he grabbed his clothes from the wardrobe and stepped behind the divider to change. “Yeah, they think I’m a real money maker, alright.”

He heard Walt laugh as he stripped off his clothes and changed into his usual black ones, picking up the whip from where it was on the table. Harry stepped back out into the room and saw Walt’s eyes widen behind his glasses.

“Whoa,” he said breathlessly. “You look so….” He cleared his throat, a flush creeping up his neck into his cheeks. “That’s, wow, I mean, you look.” 

Harry laughed and stepped closer to his lover, pulling him into an embrace. “See something you like, Cariad?”

Walt nodded, running his hands along Harry’s shoulders and torso, feeling him through the material of his black jacket. He ran a hand down Harry’s forearm to the whip he was holding.

“Is that a real whip?” Walt asked. “You can actually use that?”

“Sure can,” Harry confirmed. 

Walt licked his lips, his eyes dark and glinting with arousal. “Could you wear this sometime? And bring the whip with you?”

“I think I could manage that,” Harry purred, kissing Walt’s jawline. “Maybe after I’m done shooting we can come back here and see what happens.”

Walt nodded eagerly. Harry smiled and kissed him again. They left the dressing room and Harry led Walt to the shooting area, where an enormous green screen and some other props and set designs had been set up. There were numerous people about, adjusting the lights, putting props into place, working the cameras. Max was speaking to a young woman with a headset and a clipboard before he sent her off somewhere and turned to Harry as he and Walt approached.

“You look great, Harry,” Max said. “You always do when you wear that. You ready to start shooting?”

“Born ready,” Harry replied. “Is it okay if Walt stays and watches?”

“Sure,” Max agreed.

“Thanks,” Harry said. He turned and gave Walt another kiss. “Just stay by, Max, okay? Hopefully this’ll be over soon.”

“Okay,” Walt replied with a smile. “Good luck.”

Harry grinned and winked at him before stepping onto the set, taking his place atop some scaffolding a few feet above the ground and a safety mat. The shooting began once Max yelled, “Action!” The scene went by smoothly. Harry cracked his whip in the air above the heads of the men playing the villain’s minions a few times, urging them to get back. He stole a glance at Walt and smirked a little at how aroused he looked, his eyes wide and hooded behind his glasses, a tell-tale flush in his cheeks. Harry faced the other actors again but was caught off guard by one of them running at him. 

Harry fumbled for his whip but it was too late. The other actor knocked him down and Harry slid a few feet on his back across the scaffolding. That was supposed to happen, but then when Harry tried to get back up, one of the safety wires holding up the scaffolding snapped and the whole thing wobbled.

“Stand clear!” Harry heard Max yell.

Harry tried to keep his balance but then the other wire snapped and he fell, missing the mat entirely and hitting the floor shoulder first. Harry screamed as horrible pain pierced his neck and shoulder. He tried to roll over and flopped onto his back, panting. The pain was coming from his right shoulder and when he tried to move it, he hissed.

“Harry!” Walt cried out from somewhere. “Harry, where are you?”

“Back here,” Harry called back. “Behind the scaffolding!”

Walt jogged around the corner and ran toward him, crouching down beside him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“My shoulder,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “It really hurts.”

Walt placed his hand on it and recoiled when Harry yelled out. 

“Someone call a damn ambulance!” Walt shouted. 

Several people started pulling out their cellphones. It didn’t look like anyone else was hurt as bad as Harry was. It wasn’t long before help arrived and two paramedics ran straight to Harry, who was now sitting up and gritting his teeth from the pain. 

“I think your collarbone is broken, sir,” one of them said. “Don’t worry. We’ll be taking you to Los Angeles Medical Center. They’ll take good care of you.”

Harry nodded, feeling dizzy as they lifted him up onto a gurney and wheeled him outside. Walt ran after them and tried to get into the ambulance.

“Please, I’m his boyfriend,” Walt begged. “Let me come with him.”

“Let him come,” Harry told them. 

The paramedics nodded and Walt got into the ambulance as they hooked Harry up to an I.V. Harry was aware that people had gathered around with their phones out, but he was in too much pain to care why. He felt dizzy and woozy as whatever medicine was being pumped into him started to take effect.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Walt told him, stroking his hair. 

Harry nodded as the ambulance started moving, sirens wailing as it raced through the city. Harry drifted in and out of consciousness the whole way there, soothed by Walt’s presence as he lost consciousness again.


	13. Chapter 13

Walt sat in the waiting room, legs bouncing with anxiety as he tapped his fingers against his thigh. Doctors and nurses breezed past him, handing off charts and clipboards, but none approached him. Harry had been taken back by some doctors over twenty minutes ago. Was he okay? How seriously was he hurt? Walt had never broken a bone before, but he’d heard from friends how bad it could hurt, how long it took to heal. Longer if the break required surgery. Walt ran both hands through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees.

He couldn’t help but find this whole thing ironic. A few days of bliss with Harry now put on hold because he was hurt and in the hospital. Was it karma for cheating on Kat for so long? For not telling her sooner? It was like the universe was laughing at them. Mocking them, even. Walt pushed his glasses up off his eyes and rubbed them, then let them slip back down. An older doctor suddenly pushed open the doors at the end of the hallway, striding into the waiting room. He was coming toward Walt, who quickly stood up.

“Are you the man who came in with Harry Jones?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, my name’s Walt Jodell,” Walt answered quickly. “Is Harry okay? Can I see him?”

“Harry’s right clavicle was fractured pretty severely but he won’t need surgery,” the doctor explained. “He’ll have to keep his shoulder immobile in a sling for about six to eight weeks.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Walt said. “Can I see him? Please?”

“Are you family?” the doctor asked.

“No, I’m his boyfriend,” Walt answered. “His brother lives in Ireland.”

The doctor studied Walt for a minute before his stern face softened. “Follow me.”

He led Walt out of the waiting area and through the double doors, then down a long hallway. After a minute they stopped outside room 114. The doctor pushed open the door and led Walt inside. Harry was laid up in bed, propped by some thick pillows, his right arm and shoulder bound in a fabric sling. His face was relaxed and his breathing was even as he slept.

“Once the medicine wears off he’ll wake up,” the doctor said. “We’ll discharge him once he wakes up and give him a scrip for some pain meds.”

“Thanks,” Walt said.

The doctor nodded and squeezed his shoulder, then left the room. Walt walked over to Harry’s bed and took his hand gently, interlacing their fingers. The clock on the wall ticked quietly and the monitor Harry was hooked up to beeped steadily. About ten minutes later, Harry grunted softly and opened his eyes slowly.

“Hey,” Walt greeted quietly, stroking his lover’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Harry licked his lips and looked down at the sling his arm and shoulder were bound in. He managed a tired smile and looked up at Walt.

“Guess we won’t be roleplaying anytime soon,” he teased.

Walt chuckled and leaned closer to kiss him. Harry’s lips were dry but warm and familiar The actor sighed into the kiss and squeezed Walt’s hand. Walt squeezed back and then pulled away, stroking Harry’s hair.

“The doctor said your clavicle is broken but you won’t need surgery,” he explained to Harry. “You’ll need to keep this sling on for six to eight weeks.”

Harry sighed. “Great.” He smiled again. “Guess this is what I get for not hiring a stunt double.”

Walt laughed. Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat a little. Walt darted into the nearby bathroom and filled a paper cup with water, then brought it back to Harry, helping him drink it slowly. His doctor returned a few minutes later.

“Welcome back, Mr. Jones,” he said. “Has your boyfriend explained what happened to you?”

“Yeah, he has,” Harry replied. “What happens now, Doc?”

“Now that you’re awake and alert you’ll be discharged later this evening,” the doctor explained. “We’ll give you a scrip for pain medicine to take while you heal.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied.

An hour later, Harry was being escorted out of the hospital in a wheelchair pushed by a nurse while Walt walked alongside him, holding the paper bag that contained Harry’s meds. There was already a cab waiting outside the hospital, as well as Max, Harry’s agent.

“There you both are,” he said when he saw them. “Harry, you alright?”

“Broken collarbone,” Harry replied flatly, tapping his sling. “Other than, peachy.”

Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Damn it. Sorry, Harry. I knew I should’ve double checked those wires.”

“It’s not your fault, Max,” Harry told him. “I just have to keep this sling on for six to eight weeks and take it easy, then I’ll be good as new.”

“Okay,” Max said. “Go home, get some rest. I’ll start putting out the fires as a result of this.”  
“I’ll look after him,” Walt promised. 

“Thanks,” Max replied. He winked at Harry. “He’s a keeper, Jones.”

The agent walked off while Harry shook his head and Walt blushed.

“Max is just messing around,” Harry told him. “He does that when he’s stressed or anxious about something.” He took Walt’s hand. “You sure you can stay with me?”

“Of course,” Walt replied, squeezing his lover’s hand. “I’m going to leave you like this.”

They shared a smile and Walt leaned down to kiss Harry gently. He slowly helped his lover up from the wheelchair and into the cab. They rode to Harry’s mansion and Walt made a mental note to pick up his car from the studio at some point. Once inside the mansion, Walt and Harry went upstairs, where the actor sat down on his bed with a deep sigh. Walt sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

“Are you okay?” Walt asked. “Are you in any pain?”

“A little,” Harry admitted, rubbing his shoulder. “It’s not that bad though.”

Walt arched an eyebrow at the wince Harry tried to hide. He tucked some of Harry’s hair behind his ear, then stroked it gently.

“You don’t have to act tough around me, Harry,” Walt whispered. “Let me help you.”

Harry sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Walt smiled and kissed his nose. He helped Harry undress and change into some sleep pants. Harry refused a shirt because he didn’t feel like trying to wrestle his bound arm through the sleeve. Once he was dressed Walt gave him some of his medicine and some water, then prepared an ice pack for him. Harry laid back in bed and yawned.

“I’m tired,” he said.

“Get some rest,” Walt told him, laying beside him and stroking his chest. “Is it okay if I go out and get some stuff from my house and then get my car from the studio?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “Just don’t be gone too long, okay?”

Walt nodded and kissed him. He stayed beside Harry as he drifted off to sleep, his bare chest rising and falling slowly. Walt stroked his lover’s soft hair and his face, reluctant to leave but he needed a couple things he’d forgotten at his house. He left the bed and pulled the covers up over Harry, kissed his forehead and used the mansion’s phone to call for a taxi. His cellphone was still in his car at the studio.

It was nighttime by the time Walt arrived at his house. He paid the cab driver and started walking up the path to the front door. Suddenly, the porch light flicked on and the front door swung open, momentarily blinding Walt. He shook his head and blinked the spots from his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw Kat standing in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy, bright with anger.

“Kat?” Walt asked, stunned. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Moreno.”

“I was,” Kat replied, her voice strained. “But one of Orvis’ classmates got sick and we had to come back early. I thought it was strange that you weren’t here and kept trying to call you.” 

“My phone was off,” Walt explained. “Remember? I told you I’d be-”

“Shut up!” Kat snapped. She reached into her pocket and removed her own phone. “Just when I was thinking about calling the cops, I go online and see this!”

She held up her phone and showed Walt the screen. He squinted at it and felt the color drain from his face while his eyes widened. It was a picture of him and Harry kissing outside the hospital earlier that day, posted on someone’s social media page. Below that was a sentence that read, “Harry Jones Is Gay?!” Walt’s heart stopped dead in his chest and he looked at Kat again. Her lower lip was trembling and tears gleamed in her eyes.

“K-Kat, I can explain,” Walt finally stuttered. “I-I-”

“What is there to explain?” she shouted. “You’ve been cheating on me! And with a man? What? Fucking Jandice wasn’t enough so you sleep with some D-list actor?”

“He is not a D-list actor!” Walt snapped. “He’s a-”

“You’re gay?” Kat exclaimed. “Has our whole marriage been a lie?”

“No, I’m not gay,” Walt said. “I’-I’m bi.”

“That gives you the right to sleep with him?” Kat demanded. “I never took for a sex fiend, Walter.”

“Sex fiend?” Anger bubbled up in Walt’s core. “I am not a sex fiend! But what the hell else was I supposed to do? You don’t want to fuck me anymore but at least Harry does!”

“Does?” Kat said. “How long has this been going on?”

Walt froze and wrung his hands. 

“Where’s your wedding ring?” Kat asked.

Walt looked down at his bare index finger on his left hand. Kat wiped her eyes.

“How could you do this, Walt?” she asked. “There’s more to a relationship than sex, you know. And I tried to instigate things but you just pushed me away! Why?”

“We haven’t had a relationship in years!” Walt snapped. “You told me you didn’t want to fuck me anymore! And sex might seem stupid to you, but most normal people enjoy it!” He saw a light switch on in the house and Orvis watching from the living room window.

Walt licked his lips. He needed to diffuse the situation. 

“Listen, Katty, I know that-” She cut him off again.

“Shut up!” she snapped. “And don’t ‘Katty’ me! You’ve been sleeping with this man for God knows how long.” Her face darkened. “Is that where you’ve been? With him this week while I was away?”

Walt didn’t know what to say. Kat scoffed and crossed her arms. 

“I should’ve known something was going on when I found that toy in the closet,” she muttered. “That man is a bad influence, Walt.”

“You don’t even know him,” Walt retorted irritably. “He’s kind and sweet and loving and he-”

“It sounds like you love him,” Kat said. She stared at Walt. “You do love him, don’t you?” Her tone was accusatory.

Walt sighed. “Yes, I do. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you or Orvis-”

“Give me a break,” Kat growled. “If you really care about us, tell me you’ll stop seeing him.”

Walt clenched his fists. “Don’t make me choose.”

“Why?” Kat asked. She deflated visibly. “You’re choosing him, aren’t you? You’re choosing that nobody actor over your own wife and son?”

“He is not a nobody!” Walt yelled. He took a deep breath. “You know what? Go fuck yourself, Kat.”

Her eyes flashed with anger and the next thing Walt knew, pain splintered through his face and he was on his knees, both hands cupped over his nose as blood poured from his nostrils. His vision was blurry because the snapping sound he’d thought had been his nose was his glasses, which were now cleanly broken in two on the ground. He heard the door slam and looked up as Kat was pulling Orvis away from the window and switching out the light.

Walt picked up his glasses and stuffed them in his pocket, then removed some tissues from his other pocket and stuffed them up his nose to stem the bleeding. He stood outside, watching the house, before he began walking back to Harry’s home. He typed in the security code and stepped through the gate, then walked up the porch. The front door was locked and he knocked on the door. Harry opened it, blinking sleep out of his eyes, and his jaw dropped when he saw Walt and his bloody nose.

“Oh, my God, Walt, what happened?” he asked, pulling the man inside. “Who did this to you?”

“Kat did,” Walt replied flatly as they sat down on the couch in the living room. “She found out about us.”

“Found out?” Harry asked. “What do you mean?”

Walt sighed, rubbing at his eyes which ached without his glasses. He told Harry about their picture on social media. The actor grabbed his laptop and went online. Sure enough, the picture of them kissing outside the hospital was all over the Internet. People were asking who Walt was, if Harry was gay and in the closet, all sorts of things. Other comments were just nasty, calling them both awful names. Harry shook his head and slammed the laptop shut. Walt wiped tears out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Harry told him. “This is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not,” Walt replied. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry took Walt’s hand and stroked his knuckles. Walt wiped more tears out of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was crying from the pain in his nose or the guilt and sadness beginning to weigh down on him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said again. “I should’ve been more careful about the paparazzi.”

Walt shook his head. “This isn’t your fault, Harry. None of this is.”

Harry nodded, looking unconvinced. “We should ice your nose and get you some sleep.”

“You go ahead,” Walt said. “I-I think I’ll stay down here for a bit.”

“Okay,” Harry replied softly. 

He kissed Walt’s forehead and went upstairs. Walt lingered on the couch, feeling numb and guilty. He went into the kitchen and stood over the sink as he carefully pulled the tissue paper out of his nose. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt, his face throbbing like a bad toothache. He took some painkillers and eventually made his way upstairs to Harry’s bedroom. He quietly slipped in and removed his clothes, then crawled under the covers beside Harry, cuddling against his side. The actor wrapped his good arm around his lover and held him close, letting Walt rest his head on his chest. Harry kissed Walt’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Walt whispered back. 

“We’ll figure things out in the morning, yeah?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Walt replied. “In the morning.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Harry was awakened way too early by the beeping of his laptop. He grumbled and opened his eyes, squinting at the dawn light. He shifted a little and hissed in pain when he jostled his bound shoulder. He rubbed it with his other hand and looked down at Walt, still fast asleep, cuddled against Harry’s chest with one arm and a leg thrown over him. His soft hair brushed against Harry’s chin, his lips parted slightly as gentle breaths escaped him. His nose was discoloured and a little swollen, dried blood caked under his nostrils and upper lip. 

‘Kat can certainly pack a wallop,’ Harry thought, staring at his lover’s face.

He caressed Walt’s cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. He felt so guilty about all of this. The laptop continued to beep. Harry knew the sound was someone requesting a video chat and he was pretty sure he knew who it was. He sighed softly and very carefully eased himself out of bed and Walt’s embrace. His lover mumbled softly and rolled closer to the warm spot Harry had vacated, not waking as he nuzzled his face against the pillow. Harry smiled and stroked Walt’s hair gently, then pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. 

He stood over Walt for a few minutes, watching him sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest. His fair skin was such a juxtaposition to the deep blue sheets of Harry’s bed. Harry smiled a little and it took a lot of willpower to not crawl back into bed with his lover. Instead he turned away and walked over to the desk where his laptop was. He opened it up and the notification on the screen said that it was Ben requesting a video chat. Harry was reluctant to answer but knew if he didn’t his brother would just keep trying. He sat down and picked up his wireless earbuds, then clicked accept to put a stop the beeping.

“Hey, Ben,” Harry said when his brother’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hello, Harry,” Ben replied. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

Ben was dressed in a suit and tie, his hair neatly combed. The background behind him made Harry think he was in the den of his and Sinead’s home in Ireland. He leaned back in his chair and ran both hands over his hair. Harry fiddled with his sling.

“I don’t even know where to start here, Harry,” Ben said. “I mean, I was already concerned when Max called and told me you’d broken your collarbone. Then I go online and see pictures of you kissing some bloke outside the hospital! Along with a headline that literally said, ‘Harry Jones Is Gay?’ I mean, what the hell, Harry? We’re brothers, for God’s sake. How could you not tell me you’re gay?”

“I’m not gay,” Harry interjected. “I’m...bisexual. I have been for years. I just never told anyone.”

Ben froze. “You’ve been bi for years?”

Harry nodded silently, rubbing his arm. Ben studied him.

“But I don’t get it,” he said. “I’ve never seen you with another guy. All our lives you’ve been a lady killer.”

“That’s not true,” Harry replied. 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Do you remember when we were kids in Wales? Our neighbor Dean?”

“Yeah,” Ben answered. “You guys were on the football team when we were in primary school.”

“Right,” Harry agreed. “I liked him from the moment we met, when we were ten. I wasn’t sure what to do with my feelings and kept them hidden when I was around him. But as we got older, I started falling for him more. I loved him. And I thought he loved me. He said he did, anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked.

Harry licked his lips, feeling the familiar pain in his heart even after all these years. He shifted in his chair and sighed.

“He told me he loved me back when we were sixteen,” Harry explained. “He told me he’d known that I liked him for years and I was ecstatic that he returned my feelings. We dated for months and…” He paused and took a deep breath. “He hooked up with me in my dorm room one night when you weren’t there. A few days later, he broke up with me and started spreading rumors about me. He told the other boys on the team that I had crush on him and tried to fuck him against his will. They would follow me around and call me names. Homo. Gay Boy. Harry the Fairy.”

Realization dawned on Ben’s face. “That’s why you changed schools before graduation, isn’t it?”

Harry nodded, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped them away and took a shaky breath. 

“He was the first and only man I’d ever been with. Or loved. After that, I buried that part of myself and started dating girls. I hoped that I could turn myself straight. But it didn’t work. I found myself attracted to other men a lot but was so scared of what would happen that I never acted on anything. And when I started to become famous, I thought it was better to be known as a lady killer and a heartbreaker.”

“So, Maria, what was she?” Ben asked. “Did you even love her?”

“Yes, but not deeply,” Harry replied. “I married her because I was hoping that it would help me and cement my image, to prevent anyone from questioning my sexuality ever again.” 

“Wow,” Ben breathed. “Harry, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. If I’d known what was happening when we were in school, I would’ve helped you.”

“I know you would have, Benny Boy,” Harry said. “But I didn’t want you to know. I’m sorry I never told you though.”

“It’s okay. I understand why you didn’t.”

Harry nodded and adjusted his sling. Ben leaned forward a little.

“Now we’ve discussed that, how about we talk about the fact that you’ve been having an affair with a married American man?”

Harry snapped his eyes up from where he’d been staring at the keyboard. “How do you know he’s married?”

“You haven’t been online yet?” Ben asked. 

“Of course I haven’t been online yet!” Harry growled. “It’s five in the bloody morning here!”

He quickly opened a new tab and typed his own name into a search engine. That picture of him and Walt was everywhere on social media. Harry clicked on an article and felt his blood turn cold as he read it.

‘Harry Jones, best known for his TV show ‘Dead Long Enough’ which has numerous fans throughout Europe, was spotted outside Los Angeles Medical Center yesterday afternoon after breaking his collarbone while filming a movie for ‘Dead Long Enough’, kissing an unknown man. Well, perhaps not so unknown anymore. A woman by the name of Kathyrn McSorely-Jodell has identified the man as Walter Jodell, her husband.’

Below that article was a comment section. Many of them were nasty, calling Harry a homewrecker and worse things. Those didn’t anger him as much as what people were saying about Walt. Harry snarled and clicked away from the article and back to Ben.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ben said. “But your career will recover from this and-”

“Sod my career,” Harry almost shouted, before lowering his voice. “I don’t care what they say about me. They’re attacking Walt and he hasn’t done anything wrong!” He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “I’ve completely destroyed his life and his family’s life.”

“Why are you whispering?” Ben asked. 

Harry froze and glanced slightly behind himself. Ben watched him for a moment and then sighed. 

“He’s there, isn’t he?” he asked.

Harry almost denied it but sighed and nodded. He picked up the laptop and moved out of the way, holding it up so that Ben could see Walt’s sleeping form in bed.

“Who’s that?” a new but familiar voice on Ben’s end asked. 

Harry brought the laptop back and saw Sinead standing with Ben. 

“That’s Harry’s….” Ben trailed off as he glanced at Harry, and the actor realized Ben wasn’t sure to call Walt.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Harry told them. “As I’m sure you’ve seen in the news, Sinead.”

“I know,” Sinead replied. “He’s cute.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, he is.”

Ben crossed his arms and surveyed him. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” Harry answered without hesitation. “It’s been a long time since I’ve loved a man but I love Walt so much. But now I’m afraid of what happens next. I’ve put him and his life under a spotlight. I’ve destroyed his life and possibly his family.” He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “What if he breaks up with me and goes back to his old life? I-I’m not sure I’d be able to handle that.”

“You’ll get through this, Harry,” Ben said. “I know you will. Both of you will.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied. He yawned and rubbed his shoulder, feeling it begin to ache.

“We should let you get some rest,” Sinead said. 

“Good idea,” Ben agreed. He looked at Harry. “We’ll talk soon, Harry, okay? Take care of yourself. And Walt.”

“I will,” Harry promised. “Take care of yourselves, too.”

He clicked off the video chat and shut the laptop with a deep sigh. He rubbed his bare chest and then ran his hand through his hair again.

“I’m not going to break up with you,” Walt suddenly said.

Harry jumped and turned around. Walt was awake, his head resting on his bicep as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, wincing as he touched his nose. Harry left the desk and came over to sit on the bed, stroking his lover’s face. Walt leaned into the touch like a cat.

“How long were you awake?” Harry asked him.

“The whole time,” Walt answered. He sat up slightly and touched Harry’s cheek, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “I heard everything. I’m sorry for what happened when you were in school.”

Harry kissed Walt’s palm and interlaced their fingers. “It was a long time ago. And I think that if it hadn’t happened, I never would have met you.”

Walt grinned and leaned up to kiss him. His lips were warm and familiar. Harry sighed against their lips. Walt pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry’s. 

“I’m not breaking up with you, Harry,” the American whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied softly. “But look what I’ve done to your life, your marriage and-”

“My marriage was already on the rocks as it was,” Walt interjected. “If anything, this has just cemented that me and Kat aren’t right for each other anymore. I still care about her and I still love Orvis, but maybe this was for the best.” He put a finger against Harry’s lips when the actor tried to protest. “This isn’t your fault, Harry. If anything, it’s mine for not telling Kat about us sooner. Maybe that would’ve caused a lot less pain if I’d told her. Instead she had to see it online.”

Harry sighed. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Walt admitted. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to see Kat anytime soon and we definitely shouldn’t go out in public for a while. At least until this blows over and you’re fully healed.”

“You’re right,” Harry agreed. He grimaced and held his collarbone.

“What’s wrong?” Walt asked, concerned. 

“Pain’s flaring up,” Harry answered. “I haven’t taken my meds yet.”

Walt quickly grabbed his glasses off the nightstand along with Harry’s meds, tapping two of the pills out into his palm and handing them to Harry, then leaving the bed and returning from the bathroom with a glass of water. Harry took his meds and drained the rest of the water. Walt scrubbed his hands over his face and yawned.

“We can go back to sleep if you want,” Harry told him. “It’s still pretty early.”

Walt nodded in agreement and got beneath the blankets again. Harry joined him and grinned as his lover cuddled against his chest again. Walt took off his glasses and set them aside. Harry stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. They fell asleep together and stayed as close to each other as possible. The next Harry awoke, he was alone but he could smell something delicious emanating from downstairs. He left the bedroom and found Walt in the kitchen, wearing his boxers and one of Harry’s jumpers, his hair boyishly tousled.

Harry leaned against the kitchen entrance, watching as Walt made tea and coffee, and cooked pancakes. The Welshman smiled and sauntered further into the room, creeping up behind his lover and touching the small of his back. Walt jumped and turned around, smiling as he faced Harry.

“Hey, you were supposed to stay in bed,” he said. 

“Sorry,” Harry replied. He eyed the breakfast laid out for them. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I know a few things,” Walt replied , twirling the spatula. “And, well, I thought that since we’re technically free now, I can do things like this for you now.” He grinned teasingly. “Besides, it’s not like you can do a lot of cooking with one arm anyway.”

Harry laughed and grasped Walt’s hip with his free hand. “You’ve got a good point, Cariad.”

Walt pushed the spatula against Harry’s chest. “Down, Harry. I’m not done yet. Go sit down.”

The actor pouted but complied, grabbing the tea off the counter and sitting down at the table. Walt joined him after turning off the stove and placing a plate of pancakes in front of Harry then himself, along with a mug of coffee. As they ate, Harry couldn’t help but think that even though he was being attacked once again in the media, he felt strangely content. Walt was still here with him, still loved him despite everything. Harry knew that no matter what the next days and weeks would bring, he and Walt would get through it. Together.


	15. Chapter 15

Walt carefully parted the curtains in the living room and peered out the window. Clusters of reporters and paparazzi were gathered outside the mansion’s gate, looking for a way in. Harry had turned on the security system to ensure that nobody made it over the fence or onto the property, but that hadn’t stopped them from trying or gathering around outside like a pack of wolves surrounding a wounded animal. This had been going on for a week, ever since that picture of Harry and Walt kissing outside the hospital had been leaked. Walt still didn’t know who’d taken or posted that picture. Maybe things wouldn’t have been so bad until Kat had identified him.

Walt was pretty sure that the main reason the paparazzi were there was because they wanted a glimpse of him rather than Harry, who was still healing from his accident on set. They wanted to know who Walt was, why he was with Harry, why had he cheated on his wife. Walt shook his head and stepped away from the window, letting the curtain fall back into place. He’d seen the horrible things people had been saying about Harry online. They were calling him a homewrecker as well as mocking his sexuality. People were also attacking Walt, calling him a cheater and a few unflattering names. 

The American sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking out of the living room. He didn’t regret falling in love and getting involved with Harry. But he did regret not telling Kat about Harry sooner. He could tell though that Harry’s guilt hadn’t been eased despite Walt’s reassurance. Walt ran a hand down the front of his T-shirt, part of some of the clothes Harry had bought for him and had delivered to the mansion.

“As sexy as you look wearing my clothes, you should have some of your own,” Harry had said. “Though I won’t object to you wearing my jumpers.”

Walt grinned at the memory and adjusted the burgundy sweater he had tied over his shoulders. He walked out of the living room and through the kitchen, feeling remarkable at ease despite the chaos going on in the outside world. The mansion had quickly become a home to Walt during the week he’d spent there. He and Harry ate their meals together either in the kitchen or the living room, watched TV and movies together, and slept in Harry’s bed every night. Walt loved that more than anything, cuddling against Harry’s side, his chest, while the actor wrapped his good arm around him, holding him close beneath the heavy blankets on the bed. 

Walt smiled as he walked through the kitchen, looking for Harry. The actor had disappeared a few minutes ago and Walt wasn’t sure where he was. There were still several rooms in the mansion he hadn’t been in yet. He checked a room close by to the kitchen and discovered a game room and lounge area, with a pool table, foosball, a bar, and a jukebox in the corner. Harry wasn’t in there so Walt kept looking, wondering if maybe his lover had gone outside to the garden, when he heard Harry curse out loud.

“Harry?” Walt asked. “Where are you?”

“In the bathroom,” Harry responded. “Upstairs in the bedroom.”

Walt went upstairs and found Harry in the bathroom, standing before the mirror, dressed in blue jeans and no shirt, his right arm and shoulder still bound in a sling. His hair curled against his shoulders and he was barefoot like Walt. 

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” Walt asked, entering the bathroom. 

“I was trying to get my shaving stuff,” Harry explained, gesturing to the open cabinets below the sink. “This is starting to drive me crazy.”

He gestured to his face. A dark, rough shadow of stubble carpeted his jawline and chin. Walt found it quite sexy in all honesty. He walked closer to Harry and touched his cheek, dragging his thumb through the rough hair.

“I like your five o’clock shadow,” Walt said. “It’s sexy, gives you kind of a rugged, tortured look.”

Harry laughed. “But do you like this?”

He pulled Walt closer and rubbed his cheeks together. Walt giggled at the sensation of Harry’s stubble against his skin and squirmed away from his lover, his skin pink with irritation. 

“I still like it and think you’d look even more handsome if you grew it out,” Walt said. “But I can help you shave if it’s bothering you. I don’t want you to cut yourself.”

“Thanks, Cariad,” Harry replied. 

Walt kissed him lightly on the lips and knelt down, removing a razor, a can of shaving cream, and a cloth from the cabinets before shutting them. He ran the water in the sink until it was warm and soaked the cloth in it, then faced Harry again.

“Let’s wet your skin first,” he said. “It’ll help the razor slide through easier.”

“Okay,” Harry replied.

Walt rubbed the cloth along his lover’s chin and jawline, then sat the cloth aside and picked up the shaving cream, shaking it up. He carefully painted Harry’s face with the foam.

“Have you done this before?” Harry asked as Walt picked up the razor, holding it beneath the spray of warm water.

“Never on another person,” Walt admitted. He turned and faced Harry directly. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes,” Harry answered instantly. “I trust you, Walt.”

Walt nodded. “Okay.” He sat up on the counter and spread his legs slightly. “Come closer and stand in front of me, and hold still, okay?”

Harry nodded and stepped closer to Walt, between his legs. Walt took a deep breath and held Harry’s face gently one hand, then slowly guided the razor through the layer of shaving cream, leaving a clean stripe of skin behind. He rinsed the blade and continued, slowly and steadily. It felt incredibly intimate, more than sex even, the fact that Harry trusted him enough to do this even though he’d never done this before. Walt stared into Harry’s soulful eyes as he finished and rinsed the razor one last time, then carefully dried his lover’s face.

“How’s it look?” Harry asked, softly.

Walt cupped the side of his face reverently, stroking the smooth, warm skin with his thumb. “Perfect.”

They shared a smile and a kiss as Walt slid off the counter. When they pulled away, Harry winced and rubbed his bound arm.

“Does it still hurt?” Walt asked. “I can find your medicine if you need it.”

“No, it’s not just the pain,” Harry replied. “It’s just the stiffness from not moving it. The meds don’t really help with that.”

Walt frowned in sympathy for his lover and touched Harry’s arm, rubbing it gently. He wasn’t sure how to help. Walt glanced around the bathroom and an idea suddenly occurred to him.

“I think I know what might help,” he told Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked.

Walt walked over to the marble bathtub adjacent to the walk-in shower. He leaned over and turned on the water. Harry walked up behind him and watched.

“Hot water could help ease the stiffness,” Walt explained. “At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Harry admitted. 

Walt grinned. He added a few drops of bubble solution and then helped Harry undress, removing his jeans and underwear, then gently removing his sling, so that his arm could be fully immersed in the water. Walt stopped the water after a few minutes and helped Harry into the tub. The actor sighed in relief as he sank into the water and tipped his head back against the edge of the tub.

“That feels so much better,” he said lazily. “Thank you, Cariad.”

“You’re welcome,” Walt replied.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him. “So are you gonna join me or what?”

“Really?” Walt asked. 

“Of course,” Harry said. “But before you do, there’s something for you in the top drawer of the nightstand,”

Walt left the room and went into the bedroom. He opened the top drawer and removed a box of red scented candles. He recognized the label on it from Eden’s Ecstasy. He remembered catching Harry looking at something in the store weeks ago. Had this been what it was? Walt bit his lip and glanced over at his duffel bag, still discarded from their camping trip. He went over to it and removed something, then returned to the bathroom.

“When did you buy these?” he asked Harry, holding up the candles. 

“I went back to the store later that same day and bought them,” Harry admitted. “I couldn’t help it.”

Walt laughed. “Neither could I.”

He showed Harry the box of melting rose petals, something he’d bought during their time apart. Harry smiled broadly. A few minutes later, the candles were lit and placed in strategic places around the bathroom, the amber light flickering across the walls and the scent of apples and cinnamon filled the air. Walt sprinkled in the rose petal and removed his clothes, then sank into the water across from Harry, sighing deeply. The flowery scent wafted up from the bath, making both men feel relaxed.

“This was a great idea,” Harry said. “I already feel better.”

“I’m glad,” Walt replied. 

Harry grinned at him. “Well, what are you doing all the way over there?”

Walt smiled and moved through the water toward Harry, arranging himself so that Harry could lay with his back against Walt’s chest. The American ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

“I love you, Harry,” Walt said, kissing the nape of his neck.

“I love you too, Walt,” Harry replied. He turned slightly and touched the side of Walt’s face, his eyes suddenly clouded with guilt and worry. “You-you don’t regret anything, do you? You don’t regret….us?”

Walt kissed Harry passionately and the actor melted against him. When they separated, Walt caressed Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I don’t regret anything, Harry,” he said. “And I never will. I promise.”

Whatever tension Harry had left seemed to dissolve in an instant. He kissed Walt again and cuddled against his chest, letting his lover resume the stroking of his hair. They stayed in the bath until the water cooled, the candles melted, and the rose petals dissolved. They dried off and got dressed, Harry letting Walt actually help him put on a baggy shirt before heading downstairs. They ate lunch and then lounged on the couch, watching TV together. Walt had never felt more at peace or at home in his life. Later that afternoon however, they were disturbed by the sound of a buzzer. Someone was requesting entrance through the gates.

“It better not be another news van,” Harry muttered.

But it wasn’t. It was a mail truck. Harry allowed it to enter and the delivery guy stepped out and walked up the front porch holding a manila envelope, handing it to Harry with a polite smile and a nod. Walt watched as Harry examined the mail with a furrowed brow.

“What’s wrong?” Walt asked.

“This has the correct address on it but it says it’s for you,” Harry answered. 

He came over and handed Walt the envelope. He took it and felt his heart freeze in his chest. The return address was from his house, from Kat. 

“How did she know where I was?” he asked.

“One of those idiots from the paparazzi must have taken a picture of the address on the gate,” Harry surmised. 

Walt took a deep breath before slitting open the envelope and removing a bunch of paperwork, along with a folded note. The paperwork said that it was from the courthouse. Walt sighed as he read them, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Papers from the courthouse,” Walt answered. “Kat’s filing for a divorce.”

Harry’s face fell. “Walt, I’m so sorry, Cariad.” 

“It’s okay,” Walt replied, squeezing his lover’s hand. “This had to have been expected I guess. It’s been a long time coming anyway.”

He picked up the note and unfolded it, recognizing Kat’s handwriting. As he read though, Walt felt his heart start to pound dangerously. 

“What’s the letter say?” Harry asked gently.

“It-it’s from Kat,” Walt said, his mouth suddenly dry. “She wants to meet so we can discuss some things and-and-” He swallowed and coughed.

“And what?” Harry asked, soothingly tracing Walt’s knuckles. 

“Kat wants to meet you,” Walt answered.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Walt asked nervously. 

“Yes,” Harry answered. “I’m not letting you deal with this alone.”

They had been sitting in Walt’s car for the last ten minutes, a street away from his house. Walt looked more nervous than Harry had ever seen him. He reached over with his good hand and took Walt’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Walt squeezed it and Harry squeezed back gently.

“Just relax, love,” he said calmly. “Breathe.”

Walt took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. He adjusted his glasses, which kept slipping down his nose. They were held together by a couple pieces of tape because Kat had punched him and broken them cleanly in half. 

“What if she takes a swing at you?” Walt asked. “She’s already nearly broken my nose and broken my glasses. Who knows what she’ll do to you.”

Harry stroked Walt’s knuckles to calm him. “I don’t think she’ll take a swing at me.” He offered Walt a smile. “She wouldn’t hit a guy with a broken collarbone, would she?”

Walt managed a shaky laugh. “I don’t know. She’s already hit a guy with glasses.”

They laughed together and Walt leaned forward, cupping a hand against Harry’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Harry sighed into the kiss as he felt Walt’s fingers gliding through his hair. After about two minutes, they separated but Walt pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispered. “So much. You know that none of this is your fault, right? No matter what Kat or anyone else says. I don’t regret meeting you or falling in love with you. Understand?”

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“Good.” Walt kissed his nose and gripped the steering wheel again, taking another deep breath before he resumed driving. 

Harry leaned back in the passenger seat, rubbing his bound shoulder and arm. His fracture was healing but that was the farthest thing from his mind. It had been two weeks since he and Walt had been outed to the public, and another day since Walt had received mail from Kat, divorce papers from the courthouse as well as a letter requesting to meet Harry and discuss some other things with Walt. Harry was more concerned about his lover’s well-being than his own. He didn’t care if Kat took a swing at him or yelled at him. Just as long as she didn’t strike Walt again. Harry had also been wrestling with guilt over the past two weeks.

He couldn’t help it. He could tell Walt felt even more guilty than he did. The actor thought he was more to blame though. 

‘Maybe if I hadn’t gotten hurt, we’d have never been at the hospital and that picture wouldn’t be everywhere right now,’ Harry thought. ‘It definitely could have prevented a lot of pain and heartache for everyone.’

His thoughts were interrupted by the car jerking to a stop. Walt’s house was nice, two-stories with an open front yard as well as a backyard surrounded by a wooden fence. There was also a large truck parked in front of it, emblazoned with the logo of a moving company. Walt swallowed audibly. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Harry told him, squeezing his hand again. “I’m right here with you.”

“Thank you,” Walt replied, kissing him again.

He hesitated as he placed his hand on the car door, swallowing again before opening it. Harry followed him and they walked up the path together. They were barely up the porch before the front door swung open and a young boy dressed in shorts and a T-shirt ran out. 

“Dad!” he shouted, running toward Walt.

“Hey, bud, hey,” Walt exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging the child, letting him throw his arms around his neck. 

Harry watched silently, waiting nervously for the child to notice him, realizing that it was Walt’s son, Orvis. His lover hugged his son tightly for a few minutes before the boy squirmed.

“Dad, you’re crushing me,” Orvis complained.

“Sorry, bud,” Walt said, letting him go, his voice catching slightly with emotion. “I’ve just missed you.”

“I missed you too, but Mom wouldn’t let me call you,” Orvis explained. “She’s been really upset and crying a lot. What’s going on, Dad?”

Walt sighed and raked his fingers through his son’s hair. “I’m just here to meet with Mom. We need to discuss some things and then we’ll talk to you together. Okay?”

“Okay,” Orvis agreed. He shuffled his feet and looked behind Walt, locking eyes with Harry. “Who’s that?”

Harry froze and Walt looked back at him, licking his lips. Harry had never spent much time or any time really around children. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. Walt, luckily, saved him.

“That’s Harry,” he explained to Orvis. “He’s...a new friend of mine.” He sighed and put a hand on Orvis’ shoulder. “Listen, bud, why don’t you just go play for a while, okay? Your mom and I, we'll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Orvis agreed.

Walt ruffled his son’s hair and Orvis rushed off into the backyard. Harry walked closer to his lover and put a hand on his back. 

“I’m so worried about how he’ll process all this,” Walt said. “He’s just a kid. He shouldn’t have to go through this.”

Before Harry could say anything of comfort, a woman’s voice said, “You’re right. He shouldn’t have to go through this.”

Both men jumped and looked up. Kat was standing on the front porch, arms crossed over her chest. She wore wrinkled clothes and her hair was messy, her eyes perpetually red and bloodshot. Harry and Walt both swallowed in unison. 

“Hey, Kat,” Walt said tentatively. 

“Hello, Walter,” Kat replied. She eyed Harry up and down shrewdly. “You’re Harry Jones.” It wasn’t a question. It sounded more like an accusation.

“Yes, I am,” Harry replied, keeping his tone even.

“Come in, both of you,” Kat said. “We have a lot to discuss.”

Walt gripped Harry’s hand tightly. The actor stroked his lover’s knuckles gently and then followed Kat into the house. She led them to the kitchen, which was in disarray, dishes in the sink, the trash can overflowing. The table was the only neat thing and seated at it was another woman dressed in a crisp business suit, her hair pinned back in a bun. She stood up when they entered the room.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jodell,” she said, offering a manicured hand to Walt. “My name is Amanda Sykes. I’m your wife’s attorney.”

“Hello,” Walt replied, shaking her hand. He didn’t have an attorney despite Harry’s offers to get him one.

“You can take him to the living room, Amanda,” Kat said. “I want to stay here and talk with Harry.”

Harry felt his heart drop like a stone into the pit of his stomach. Walt looked at him, his eyes wide and uneasy. 

“It’s okay, love,” Harry told him. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

Walt looked reluctant but nodded in agreement. Harry wanted to kiss him but decided not to in front of Kat and her lawyer. Walt left the kitchen with Amanda and Kat sat down at the table. 

“Sit down,” she told Harry.

The actor obeyed, sitting down in a chair far enough away so that she couldn’t hit him. Minutes ticked by and she just stared at him, silently. Harry shifted anxiously under her intense scrutiny. He’d heard plenty of stories about her from Walt, specifically about his birthday camping trip. It was hard to believe that she’d punched him and broken his glasses several days ago. She didn’t exactly strike Harry as violent or easily angered. He cleared his throat. He’d had a whole speech rehearsed for this moment but now it had evaporated like water.

When the silence became unbearable, Harry decided to break it first. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Kat’s eyebrows went up but she didn’t respond. Harry licked his lips and continued.

“I mean, I’m sorry that you found out about us the way you did,” he explained. “Walt was going to tell you when you got back from Moreno Valley. He wanted to tell you sooner but was scared of how you would react. He regrets that a lot. He still cares about you and loves Orvis, so I don’t think you should be mad at him. Be mad at me.”

“I am,” Kat said, speaking for the first time. “I’m furious at you. I mean, it took me a few days to even want you both here without wanting to slap you. Why did he choose you over me?” Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. “Why don’t I make him happy anymore?”

Harry wasn’t sure what to do or say. Kat wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. 

“Do you even love him?” she asked. 

“Yes, I do,” Harry replied instantly. “I love Walt more than anything. And I should be honest that while I regret a lot of what’s happened and that I’m sorry for all that has been brought onto you and your family, I don’t regret falling in love with him. I never will.”

He braced himself for yelling or possibly even a slap to the face, but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes again. Kat was staring at him with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes had dried up and held a weird emotion Harry couldn’t place. Was it more anger? Sadness? He wasn’t sure. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked out the nearby window, where he could see Orvis playing in the backyard.

“I think you should leave, Harry,” Kat said. “Walter should be done with Amanda by now. We need to talk to each other and to our son.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed.

He stood up and left the kitchen, but luckily ran into Walt in the hallway. He looked upset and guilty.

“What happened?” Harry asked, immediately concerned. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Walt replied. “Where are you going?”

“Kat told me to leave,” Harry explained. “I’ll just go sit in the car or on the porch, yeah?”

“Okay,” Walt agreed.

He kissed Harry with a desperation but also a passion that took the actor completely by surprise. He held Walt close for a minute before the American pulled away and went back to the living room. Harry exited the house and went and sat in the car, watching from the window. He could see Walt, Kat, and her lawyer all talking in the living room. He watched them sign some things and talk more. Around two in the afternoon, Amanda the lawyer left and Orvis joined his parents in the living room. He sat in between his parents who each held his hand as they talked.

Harry felt his heart clench in his chest when he noticed that Orvis had begun to cry. He looked like he was yelling and it took a hug from Walt to relax him. Harry could tell that his lover was crying too. Orvis sobbed against his father’s chest for a long time. Walt stroked his son’s hair gently. After twenty or thirty minutes, Orvis calmed down and more talking resumed. Harry watched for a long time, guilt coiling around him like a snake. Finally, Walt left the house and joined Harry in the car, taking a shuddering breath as he sat in the driver’s seat.

Harry remained silent but took his lover’s hand again. Walt held it tightly and took a breath. His eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks staining his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said quietly. “What happened there?”

“The divorce will be final when I get another letter from the courthouse.” Walt explained, his voice thick. “Kat wants me to move out before then…” He choked. “Orvis-Orvis is understandably very upset. I told him that none of this is his fault and that we still love him very much. I won’t be able to have joint custody for a while, maybe a month. I’m-I’m not sure where I’ll go once I move out of here.”

“You can stay with me,” Harry offered. 

“You told me that you’re just renting that mansion from another actor,” Walt said. 

“I can buy a house here,” Harry said. “I’ll even move here.”

“No, don’t do that,” Walt told him. “You shouldn’t give up all your stuff and your life in Wales for me.” 

“Okay,” Harry said. “But what if you…” He stopped short, unsure whether to offer this.

“What if I what?” Walt asked. 

Harry bit his lip. Walt rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“What if you came with me?” Harry finally asked. “Came with me to Wales?”


	17. Chapter 17

Walt stared out the high windows, watching the rain falling from the dark grey clouds, wind blowing the palm trees. It was an unnaturally dreary day for California and certainly wasn’t helping Walt’s mood. He sighed and adjusted his glass, now repaired properly. He knew he wasn’t going to regret this, that right now he was just nervous and felt guilty, but in a way, maybe this was a good thing. A new beginning. A new life. 

“Hey,” Harry said, bringing Walt back to Earth. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Walt answered, turning away from the window. “Just thinking, you know?”

Harry nodded and checked his phone for the time. “Our flight’s in an hour. Do you want to head to the airport?”

“Yeah,” Walt agreed. “Just...give me a minute, okay?”

“Take all the time you need, Cariad,” Harry replied, kissing his forehead gently.

He walked off and Walt resumed his staring out the window. After a few minutes, he let out a deep breath and stood up, picking up his backpack and his suitcase. He made his way downstairs and found Harry in the foyer, double-checking their flight time. He wore blue jeans and a black jacket over his shirt, his hair tucked beneath his hat, a backpack hanging off his right arm. He looked up when Walt entered the room.

“The cab’s outside,” Harry reported. “Ready to head out? Or do you need a few more minutes?”

“No, I’m good,” Walt answered. “Let’s go.”

Harry nodded and zipped up his jacket. Walt did the same and pulled the hood up over his hair. They exited the mansion and Harry locked the door behind them, then hooked his arm through Walt’s and together, they walked down the pathway and outside the security gate, where a taxi was waiting for them. Harry took advantage of the fact that his collarbone was finally healed and stowed his and Walt’s suitcases in the trunk. He opened the door for Walt and let him get in first, then followed suit.

“LAX,” Harry told the driver. 

The driver nodded and started driving. Walt stared out the window, watching as the mansion receded behind them. That place had been his and Harry’s home for the last month, a safe haven for them while they waited for the scandal of their affair to die down. Harry’s fractured collarbone healed during that time and Walt’s divorce had been finalized yesterday. He’d gotten a letter in the mail from the courthouse confirming it. Walt remembered feeling numb as he read it, and the numbness lasted for a long time. He’d known it was going to happen, but still. It hurt a lot more than he’d expected it to.

Harry had been doing everything he could to help Walt through the transition. He’d bought Walt a storage unit for some of his things to be stored in until they could be brought overseas. He hadn’t even pressured Walt into anything sexual even though he was healed. Walt could tell that despite what he’d told his lover, Harry still felt guilty about what had happened and was trying to compensate for it. Walt blinked and he could see Harry staring at him from the window’s reflection.

“Cariad?” Harry asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Walt answered, turning away from the window to face his lover. “Just thinking again. About lots of things.”

Harry nodded. Walt reached over and took his hand, a reassurance for them both. The last few days had been spent at the mansion, packing up their clothes and other personal items. Walt had always used that time to say goodbye to some of his friends and hand in his notice at work. He knew he wasn’t going to miss that very much. But some of his friends he knew he would and promised to keep in contact with them the best he could. The cab stopped outside LAX. Harry paid the driver and then he and Walt got out, grabbed their suitcases from the trunk, and headed inside out of the cold and the rain.

Inside, the airport was bustling with activity as usual. Harry pulled the collar of his jacket up a little higher and lowered his hat, keeping Walt close to him as well. Even though their affair was old news now, they were still some people who would occasionally recognize them and call them out. Harry did his best to shield Walt from that too. As they walked, Harry took Walt’s free hand in his again and pulled him close against his side. Walt smiled a little to himself as they moved through the airport. They showed the woman at the podium their tickets, checked their suitcases, then headed to the gate to wait for their flight to be announced. 

“Did you get to see Orvis before we left?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“Yeah, I did,” Walt answered. “He’s still upset about the divorce but I think he understands why I’m leaving. I promised I’d keep in touch with him and once me and Kat decide on a custody agreement, we can hopefully arrange a visit at some point. He wants to meet you at some point too.”

“He doesn’t hate me, does he?” Harry asked nervously. “I am kind of the reason you and Kat split up in the first place.”

“No, you’re not,” Walt said sternly. “How many times have we been over this, love? This isn’t your fault. None of this is.”

Harry sighed. “I know, I know, I just...I feel so guilty about all of this.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty,” Walt told him. “I’ll keep telling you that until it penetrates that thick, handsome skull of yours.”

Harry smiled and laughed, and Walt felt some of the tension diffuse a little. He knew that Harry had been struggling with his guilt for weeks since they’d been outed to the public. Walt pushed his glasses up off his face and rubbed his eyes. His stomach fluttered with nerves. It had taken him a few days to decide whether he wanted to do this. It was indeed a big step, but Walt believed firmly that it was the right one. That didn’t stop the nerves and guilt beginning to weigh down on him. He felt terrible already for putting Orvis through this. He was just a child. Walt blinked and shook his head, an announcement coming over the intercom.

“Flight 412 to Wales is now boarding first class passengers.”

“That’s us,” Harry said.

“You bought us first class tickets?” Walt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, rubbing his neck. “I figured we’d have more privacy that way, and we’d be less likely to be recognized by anybody.”

Walt smiled. “Good idea, but don’t show off, rich boy, remember? You don’t have to spoil me.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Harry retorted matter-of-factly. “I can spoil you all I want.”

Walt chuckled and shook his head fondly, then stood up and picked up his backpack. He started to walk toward the gate with a few other first class passengers when Harry stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Walt, wait a second,” he said, his voice suddenly soft.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Walt asked.

The actor sighed and pulled Walt into his arms, holding him closely and tenderly. Walt arched an eyebrow but held Harry’s waist, staring into his lover’s troubled eyes. Harry licked his lips before speaking, his voice slow and hesitant.

“I know you keep telling me not to feel guilty about what happened, but I can’t help it,” he said. “You’ll probably have to keep telling me that it isn’t my fault for a while. If you don’t want to do this, if it’s too much for you, we can try something else. I’ll buy a house so you can live with me here and you don’t have to be far away from your son. I’m just afraid that you’ll somehow end up resenting me and I-”

Walt silenced his boyfriend with a deep but gentle kiss. Harry melted against him as Walt reached up to stroke his face, his cheek.

“I will never resent you, Harry,” Walt said firmly. “I love you. So much. You helped me out of a dying marriage and helped me discover parts of myself I’d been repressing. You saved me, Harry. You saved me from more years of anger and resentment that had already been growing between my wife and I. Things could have been a lot worse if we’d let this fester any longer. I love you, Harry Jones.”

Tears flashed in Harry’s eyes and he hugged Walt tightly. The American could sense that he’d just lifted a great weight off his lover’s shoulders and conscience. They separated and boarded the plane, settling into their seats in the first class cabin. There was plenty of legroom and the seats were large and comfortable leather. Harry sat by the window and Walt settled in beside him. It had been years since he’d last been on a plane. Kat had never liked to travel and when they did she always planned every single detail down to the wire, not really leaving any room for fun. The plane rumbled as it prepared for take off. Walt strapped himself in but tensed up, digging his nails into the armrest.

“Are you alright, Cariad?” Harry asked, sounding worried. “You look scared.”

“I’m fine, it’s just...been a while since I’ve been on a plane,” Walt explained. “Take off always makes me nervous.”

He bit his lip as the plane began moving down the runway. Harry held his hand out. Walt grabbed it and interlaced their fingers, holding on tightly as the plane took off, leaving Los Angeles behind. Walt didn’t loosen grip on Harry’s hand until the plane was fully in the air. Harry rubbed gentle circles into the back of his lover’s hand with his thumb.

“It’s okay, Cariad,” he said softly. “I’m right here. You can hold my hand for as long as you need to.”

“Thank you,” Walt replied, squeezing his hand.

Harry smiled at him and brought their joined hands to his lips. The rest of the flight went by smoothly. Walt had never been in first class before and was shocked at the luxury of it. Their meals were served promptly and accompanied with a fine glass of wine or Scotch. Each time they hit turbulence, however, Walt would grab Harry’s hand again like his life depended on it. And the actor would hold it for just as long, rubbing the skin to calm his lover until the turbulence passed. When the flight attendants came around, handing out pillows and blankets, Harry took only one set and handed them to Walt.

“You should try to get some sleep,” he said. “The time difference and the jet lag are gonna knock you out once we land in another few hours.”

“Shouldn’t you sleep too?” Walt asked, tucking the pillow beneath his head and spreading the blanket over himself.

“I will,” Harry replied. “Once you are. I’ve already arranged for transport to be waiting for us at their airport. After we land, we’ll find the driver and he’ll take us to my house. It’s a little ways outside Cardiff.”

“Okay,” Walt agreed. He kissed Harry. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied.

Walt removed his glasses and tucked them into his jacket pocket, then pulled the blanket up to his neck. He closed his eyes but found he couldn’t sleep, shifting around on the seat with a furrowed brow. 

“Here, maybe this will help,” Harry murmured.

He gently guided Walt to rest his head on his shoulder. Walt sighed deeply and cuddled closer, his head fitting perfectly in the cradle between Harry’s neck and shoulder. He felt Harry press a lingering kiss to the top of his head, then rest his cheek against his hair. Walt felt himself relax and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 

Finally, after what only felt like a couple hours, Walt was gently roused by Harry shaking him lightly.

“Wake up, Cariad,” he said. “We’ve landed. Welcome to Wales.”

Walt grunted and opened his eyes, which felt dry and prickly. Outside the plane he could see a clear blue sky and sunshine, a stark contrast to the weather they’d left behind in LA. 

“What time is it here?” Walt asked through a yawn.

“About three in the afternoon,” Harry answered. “We can head into the airport and get our bags, then meet the transport I arranged.”

“Okay,” Walt mumbled sleepily.

He stood up and stretched, his joints cracking loudly as he groaned. Harry rubbed his back soothingly as they gathered their backpacks from the overhead bins and headed inside the airport with the other passengers. Walt wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so tired in his life. He felt like his head was full of cotton and his limbs were filled with wet sand. It was only because of Harry’s close presence by his side that he didn’t just pass out while they collected their suitcases at the baggage claim. He winced at the bright sunlight piercing his eyes as they exited the port and found a black cab waiting for them, a well-dressed man standing outside of it holding a sign that had Harry’s name on it. 

“Welcome home, Mr. Jones,” the man said. 

“Thanks, Arthur,” Harry said. “This is Walt. He’ll be coming home with me.”

“Of course,” Arthur replied with a nod. “May I take your bags?”

Harry set their suitcases down and let Arthur load them into the trunk of the cab. Walt got inside first and slumped against the window. Harry rubbed his back again. 

“It’ll take some time for your body to adjust,” he said. “Once we get home you can go back to sleep in an actual bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Walt said with a smile. “Home.”

Harry grinned back. The cab started moving and drove away from the airport, merging onto the nearby intersection. Despite how tired he was, Walt was still able to admire the city of Cardiff, the architecture that seemed to be both old and modern, the bustling traffic, the faint smell of the ocean through the window. He nodded off a few times during the drive, though, and only stirred again when the cab stopped and Harry woke him again.

“Welcome to my house, Walt,” he said as they exited the cab. 

Walt stared in awe at the Gothic style mansion before him, at least two stories tall, painted in a color scheme of forest-green, black, and ocean-blue. A pebble-stone path and a paved stone driveway led up to a two-car garage, a manicured lawn of crisp grass spreading out on either side of the house. 

“Wow,” Walt said. “That’s impressive, Harry.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “Come on, love. You look dead on your feet. Let’s get you inside so you can rest.”

That sounded like a good idea. Walt joined hands with Harry as they walked up the path with Arthur in tow, carrying their bags. Harry unlocked the front door and led Walt inside. The foyer was large and neat, leading toward a cozy-looking living room and adjacent kitchen. Arthur set their bags down by the door and left the house with a nod to Harry.

“The bedroom’s upstairs,” he told Walt. “Let’s go.”

He guided Walt up a carpeted staircase and to a door in the hallway. Harry’s bedroom was as luxurious as Walt had expected it to be. His shoes sank into the soft, thick carpet and rugs spread out on the floor. There were dark wood bookshelves and a desk, as well as a walk-in closet and a lounge area facing a cold fireplace. The bed was in the corner of the room, a large four-poster. Walt let Harry lead him to it and removed his shoes, his socks, but kept the rest of his clothes on, too tired to remove the rest of them as he flopped down onto the plush mattress, the silk sheets soft against his skin. Harry pulled the heavy duvet over his lover and tucked him in, sitting beside him and stroking his hair.

“Are you gonna sleep too?” Walt asked, looking up from where his face was buried in a pillow.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “Maybe later though. You just get some rest, Cariad.” He leaned down and kissed Walt’s forehead. “Welcome to my home.”

“Our home,” Walt corrected, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, quietly, stroking his lover’s hair. “Our home.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of A Hollywood Affair! Thank you all so much for loving and supporting this story! I know you didn't want it to ever end but fear not! This is not the last time you shall see the Hollywood Husbands!

Harry watched Walt sleep and stroked his soft hair gently. His lover’s breathing was slow and even, his back rising and falling steadily beneath the duvet. He was actually-finally-in Harry’s bed. He was in Wales. They would be living together. Harry could hardly believe it, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness and happiness. His lips twitched up into a smile when Walt mumbled in his sleep, curling closer to Harry’s warmth like he always did when they were in bed together. He still wore his glasses and Harry carefully slipped them off his face and set them on the nightstand.

He lingered for a little longer, watching Walt sleep for a few more minutes before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Walt needed his rest. It would take a while until his body adjusted to the new time zone. Harry went downstairs and stood in the living room, taking it all in. He’d spent months alone in this house after Maria left once their divorced had been finalized. It had been like living in a crypt or a tomb, so cold and empty and lonely. Harry would often go to clubs to compensate for the loneliness but never did he bring anyone home. He didn’t want company just for one night. 

Harry walked through the house, imagining how different things would be now. He wouldn’t be alone anymore. He was getting the chance to build a life with someone he loved truly and deeply. But he also knew he shouldn’t push Walt too far or too fast. This was such a huge change for him. He was now divorced and living on the other side of the world, far away from his son and his home. Harry bit his lip, feeling that familiar guilt coiling in his gut again. Walt kept telling him that he didn’t need to feel guilt, but Harry couldn’t help it. Part of him wondered if Walt had only agreed to come to Wales as a way to escape Los Angeles, the town where his old life was.

Harry supposed that was a possibility. Who would want to stay in a place that served as a constant reminder of a life you no longer had? He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was half-past four already. Harry wasn’t sure how Walt would sleep for. He walked around the living room and went into the kitchen. The house sitter he’d hired before leaving for the US had done a very good job of keeping the whole place clean and in order for when Harry returned. The kitchen was fully stocked, as was the liquor cabinet. Harry opened it and examined the bottles inside, an idea forming in his mind. He gathered ingredients and set to work.

Harry was still in the kitchen when Walt stirred two hours later. He heard his lover call his name from the living room.

“Harry?” Walt called out.

“In the kitchen, love,” Harry called back.

Walt appeared in the doorway, wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, his hair tousled from sleep. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose as entered the kitchen, leaning against the granite counter in the center, which had been set with plates and silverware and glasses.

“Smells good in here,” Walt said. “What are you cooking?”

“It’s a Welsh dish,” Harry explained, turning the stove off and picking up the pan he’d been hovering over. 

He placed two thick pieces of toasted bread covered in melted cheese on a china plate. He added a few sliced, sauteed tomatoes next to the bread, along with a sprig of rosemary and parsley for garnish. For the final touch he sprinkled on some fresh black pepper and some cayenne. Harry poured Walt a glass of red wine and pushed both it and the plate toward him.

“Thank you,” Walt said. “It looks delicious. What’s it called?”

“Welsh rarebit,” Harry answered. 

Walt picked up a slice and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully for a few seconds before his eyes widened. He swallowed.

“That’s amazing,” he said. “I didn’t know you could cook. Where did you learn?”

“I can’t cook much,” Harry admitted. “But my brother and I were both taught how to cook this from our mum.”

“How come you never made it before?” Walt asked.

“I wanted it to be special,” Harry answered. “My mum said that this recipe is to only be used with someone you love. Ben made it for Sinead and...I’ve wanted to make it for you since we met.”

Walt smiled and Harry blushed a little. His lover finished his meal and then took a sip of the wine. 

“This wine is fantastic,” he said. “What is it?”

Harry picked up the bottle. “Welsh Rose. A private reserve. I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.”

“Walt smiled. “What kind of special occasion?”

“Dinner with someone I love,” Harry answered. He poured himself a glass and raised it in the air. “Cheers, love.”

“Cheers,” Walt echoed, tapping his glass against Harry’s. 

They drained their glasses and Harry put their dishes in the sink for later. Walt walked to the other side of the counter and stroked the side of Harry’s face gently.  
“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said. “Not just for dinner, but for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied. “I’m glad you’re here with me. I...don’t have to be alone anymore, now that you’re here.”

Walt smiled and they kissed chastely. Walt wound his arms around Harry while the actor settled his hands on his lover’s hips, fingers digging into the notches there. He licked at Walt lips, asking for access that the other man quickly gave. Their tongues met and Harry sucked Walt’s into his mouth, making him mewl and press closer, his erection stirring and tenting his jeans. Walt knocked Harry’s hat off his head and tangled his fingers in his lover’s silky hair, tugging on it lightly. Harry pressed Walt against the counter edge, slotting a thigh between his legs.

“Take me, Harry,” Walt begged between kisses. “Right here, right now. Make love to me. Please.”

Harry purred and lifted Walt up onto the counter with ease. He undid Walt’s belt and slid it out of his jeans, then undid the button and zipper deftly with his teeth, pulling them down to Walt’s ankles. The other man’s erection strained against his boxers, a wet spot darkening the fabric. Harry mouthed at the bulge and scraped his fingers down Walt’s legs. His lover moaned at the feeling of his lover’s hot mouth through the fabric and threaded a hand through Harry’s hair, making him look up.

“Harry, please,” Walt said. 

“Don’t worry, Cariad,” Harry murmured. “I’ve got you.”

He took the waistband of Walt’s underwear between his teeth and pulled them down. Walt’s erection slapped up against his stomach, the head weeping pearly fluid. Harry took hold of the shaft and guided the head to his lips, suckling gently. Walt whined and the Welshman smirked a little before taking his lover all the way into his mouth. He sucked languidly, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head, saliva spilling down his lips and his lover’s cock. Walt moaned and gasped, tugging on Harry’s hair as his toes curled.

“Fuck, Harry, yes, that feels so good,” he panted. “I love your mouth on me.”

Harry sucked harder, wrapping his tongue around the length and Walt yelped, pulling Harry’s hair harder and making him let go of his cock.

“Too much, Cariad?” Harry asked, licking the tip teasingly.

“No,” Walt replied. “I just need you to come inside me.”

Harry growled and stood up, kissing Walt fiercely. Walt moved back against the counter and removed his shirt, tossing it away as he laid back against the granite, the cold, smooth surface a relief to his hot skin. He pulled Harry closer by his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying across the kitchen. Walt dragged his fingernails down Harry’s chest, scraped them over his nipples and made his lover moan. Harry kicked off his boots and removed his own jeans and boxers, kicking them all aside. He climbed onto the counter, kissing Walt deeply as he laid back against the counter, letting Harry hover over him.

“You are so sexy, Walt,” Harry murmured, kissing his lover’s jaw and his neck, sucking a bruise into his pulse point. 

Walt blushed and bit his swollen lower lip. Harry kissed and bit a trail down his neck to his shoulder, laving over the marks he made with his tongue. Walt keened and arched his back when Harry sucked a nipple into his mouth, leaving a bruise around the nub. 

“This isn’t where I imagined making love to you when I first brought here,” Harry admitted, pulling back for a second. “I thought we’d start with the bed first.”

“We’ll get to that,” Walt reassured him with a wicked smile. “I want you to make love to me and fuck me in every room in this house, on every piece of furniture or the nearest flat surface.”

Harry growled again and slammed their lips together again. Both of them were hard and aching, needing each other badly. 

“Lube?” Harry asked, pulling away for a minute. 

“In my jeans pocket,” Walt replied. “I found some in your bathroom before I made my way down here.”

Harry huffed a laugh against their lips before he pulled away, grabbing Walt’s jeans off the floor and removing a packet of lube from one of the pockets. He tore it open and slicked up his fingers, settling himself between Walt’s spread legs. He kissed his lover’s inner thighs as he inserted one finger carefully, knowing it had been awhile since they’d done this. Walt hissed a little at the stretch but remained relaxed, letting Harry prepare him gently but urgently. Harry pulled his fingers out and used the rest of the lube on his erection, slicking himself up before getting between Walt’s legs again.

“Are you ready, Cariad?” he asked.

“Yes,” Walt breathed. “Please, Harry, take me.”

Harry leaned over his lover and kissed him as he guided himself inside Walt. Both of them moaned loudly as Harry bottomed out. Walt was so warm and wet and tight, squeezing Harry’s prick snuggly in his inner walls. Walt dug his nails into Harry’s back and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

“You’re so big, Harry,” Walt breathed. “It feels so good.”

“You feel bloody amazing, love,” Harry said. 

He shifted his hips experimentally and then began to move. It started out slow but quickly grew more passionate. Harry and Walt’s moans echoed through the kitchen as they made love on the counter. Walt left scratches across his lover’s back with his nails as Harry thrust into him. Harry slid a hand under Walt’s flank, pulling him even closer, arching his hips up. Walt tangled one hand firmly in the back of Harry’s hair, kissed him feverishly. Harry pinned Walt’s other hand next to his head, interlacing their fingers as he brought his lover closer and closer to the edge. Walt’s erection leaked precome between their stomachs and heat coiled low in his belly, reaching a fever pitch as Harry nailed his prostate.

“Fuck, Harry, I’m gonna come,” Walt gasped. “You’re gonna make me come!”

“Come for me, Cariad,” Harry said, pressing his lips to lover’s left ear, nibbling the shell.

Walt moaned long and loud as he came, his whole body going taut as his cock spurted release between their bellies, mingling with their sweat-slick skin. Walt relaxed against the counter for a second, feeling blissed out and full. Harry kissed his jawline and brushed some hair off his forehead. Walt smiled at him but shifted his hips and felt Harry still inside him.

“You haven’t come yet,” he said, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“No, I guess I didn’t,” Harry admitted. “I suppose I was too focused on you.”

Walt smiled mischievously and pushed at Harry’s chest, making the actor lay on his back, Walt straddled him and Harry moaned at the new angle as Walt seated himself again on his straining erection and began bouncing.

“Come inside me, Harry,” Walt urged. “Claim me, fill me, and make me yours.”

Harry moaned, his toes curling as he sat up and pulled Walt into an embrace and a kiss. He thrust up to match his lover’s rhythm and it wasn’t long before he was coming with a cry of Walt’s name, filling his lover deeply. Harry pulled Walt against his chest as they both laid on the counter, breathing heavily, the air thick with the smell of sex and sweat. After a few minutes, Harry carefully pulled out of Walt, kissing him when he whimpered at the loss, but curled beside him on the counter. Harry wet a cloth with warm water at the sink and wiped the sweat and come off his lover’s belly and the back of his thighs. Walt purred at the tender touches and Harry smiled again, easing Walt off the counter and into his arms, carrying from the kitchen and back upstairs to the bedroom, tucking them both beneath the covers.

“I love you, Harry,” Walt said, resting his head on the actor’s chest, over his heart. 

“I love you too, Walt,” Harry replied, stroking his lover’s hair. 

They lounged in peaceful silence for a bit, but then Harry’s mind clouded over with guilt and anxiety once again. Walt must have sensed his thoughts somehow because he sat up and looked into his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You’ve got that look again.”

“Did you really want to move here?” Harry asked, unable to help himself. :”Or did you just come here because you wanted to get away from LA, away from your old life?”

Walt was quiet for a good few minutes before he took Harry’s hand and interlaced their fingers again. 

“I came here because I love you, Harry,” he said. “So much. I always will and I think I always have. Kat and I were right for each other at one time, but things changed. I’m not sure how or why or even when, but they did. Orvis is and will always be my son, and I still love him. But you’re more than just a one-night stand or a lover to me, Harry. You’re my boyfriend. I came to Wales with you because I want to start a new chapter of my life with you here. Your home. I’ll always treasure what Kat and I had, but I will not ever regret meeting you, falling in love with you, or moving here.”

Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes and he gathered Walt into a hug. They held each other closely and tightly, Walt running a hand through Harry’s hair as his boyfriend sobbed against his shoulder. When Harry eventually pulled back, Walt took his face in his hands and wiped away any lingering tears. 

“I love you, Walt,” Harry said. “So that’s why I want you to promise me one thing.”

“Anything,” Walt replied.

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if you want to back to the US,” Harry said. “If you ever feel overly homesick or feel that this is just too much, tell me. I’ll take you back there in an instant and even move there. I don’t care if we move there or stay in Wales, I just want to be with you and I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Walt promised. “But alright. I’ll let you know if I ever want to go back home.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “Good.”

“Can we get back to cuddling now?” Walt asked.

Harry laughed and laid back down. Walt cuddled into his chest again with a happy sigh. 

“I’m happy I met you, Harry,” he said, tracing patterns into Harry’s skin. “I love you, Harry Jones.”

“I’m happy I met you too,” Harry replied. “I love you, Walter Jodell.”

They fell asleep together in Harry’s bed, feeling content and loved, knowing that whatever awaited them in their new life together, they would get through it.


End file.
